Saving Hoenn: Legend of the Pokeforce
by SquirtlezGurl07
Summary: A prophecy of ancient Hoenn calls for a time of need six legendary warriors and three chosen ones. Once found, they then must travel back in time to save the region of Hoenn and stop the evil lord the threatens the region and many more.
1. The Legend Begins A New prologue

This is a rewrite of a story that has been in the works for years! I first thought of this story around 2003 and just been keeping notes and writing some short chapter ideas, but with this story was delayed again when I started to develop my own story based on my original characters that I placed in this one....kinda confusing ^^;; but thanks to fanfiction was able to make my original story so it's weird cause it's like a crossover with my original story with pokemon XD

I have been working on it to make it better and I will warn you all now that it's a very very long story. But it's a adventure story so it needs to be long, plus I hope to make it exciting and full of action, romance, humor, all that stuff lol I don't want it to drag I want everyone to enjoy it ^_^

_*"bars" will be separating different scenes. _

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own pokemon and its characters, it all belongs to its respected owners. The only characters I own are Stephanie and others that will appear in the story.**

* * *

The Legend Begins A New (prologue)

A crack of thunder rumbled through the dark grey sky as heavy rain poured onto the region. Another flash lit up the sky as it gave a sudden light of the battle that was in process.

A Nidoking and Marowak eyed each other as the thunder shook the ground as a sudden gust of wind followed as one of the trainers finally gave a command.

"Nidoking, horn attack!" He called out.

Nidoking charged towards Marowak, however Marowak stood in its place still staring at Nidoking as it inched closer. Suddenly before Nidoking's horn could make contact Marowak jumped skillfully into the air leaving Nidoking to stumble by from the missing contact.

"Now Marowak, earthquake." The other trainer, a girl, commanded.

Before Marowak landed it slammed its feet on the ground to create an intense earthquake, this paralyzed Nidoking for only a moment but it was more then enough as the girl smirked.

"Finish it off with a Bonemerang attack."

Marowak slid to a stop and quickly aimed its boneclub at Nidoking and then threw it with precision. Nidoking took a direct hit knocking it back from the first attack, but before it could fall it was hit again a second time, this time from behind, as the boneclub returned to its owner.

"Nidoking!" The boy cried out as he held out his pokeball. "Return." He commanded.

He looked down at his pokeball as he gripped it in frustration, not from his beloved pokemon, but from his own aggravation of not being a stronger trainer. He glanced up towards his opponent as he saw her pet her Marowak as she held out her pokeball to return it back as well.

The girl stood up straight again and turned to single that she was going to leave, but his comment stopped her.

"I thought you only specialized in water pokemon."

The girl turned her head and snickered as another bolt of lighting filled the sky followed by a rumble indicating that the center of the storm was already a distance away.

"A good pokemon trainer always has to have knowledge about all sorts of other types pokemon. Water type's are you can say, are my favorite that's all." She then turned around and began to walk towards the main trail that would lead to the next town.

* * *

The girl didn't mind the rain anymore since she was already soaked to the bone. It was a hot humid day so the rain was a sense of relief from the draining sun and heat. She whipped her face from some of the dripping water as she flipped some of her wet bangs out from her eyes. It was then she saw a small pokemon center in the distance.

She passed through the sliding doors as another gust passed through the town making her walk inside quicker – it was as the wind pushed her inside.

She shook some of the water off her navy blue jacket as she fixed the white color. As she walked to the counter she ringed out her short red shirt and parts of her light blue caprees. She took a blue bandana that was wrapped around her left leg and tossed it over her shoulder as she passed her hands through her long brown hair that was wrapped up in a high ponytail.

She tapped her silver and blue sneakers as she fixed the pokeball belt that hung around her waist. It was then she reached the front desk where she saw nurse Joy handling some paper work.

Nurse Joy looked up and smiled as she greeted her, "Hello and welcome to my pokemon center – oh my you're soaked from the rain, let Chasney get you a towel." She said as she motioned her trusted pokemon to the other room.

"Thank you." The girl smiled.

Chasney soon bounced back and handed her the towel as she passed it over her face and head.

"Now is there anything that I can do for you?" Nurse Joy questioned again.

"Yes, I wanted to know I could have a room for the night?" She asked.

"Of course." Nurse Joy answered as she took a pair of keys that were in a basket next to a computer screen, she handed them to the girl as she pointed to a staircase just down the hall. "The rooms are located just up those stairs, just look for the room with the number that are on the keys."

The girl nodded her head, "Thanks again nurse Joy."

"You're welcome."

Once she got up the stairs she looked for the room number, once she found the door she opened it and saw it was a nice size room with bunk beds and a large window that looked towards the forest that surrounded the town, there were small night tables lamps for light as a chair stood by a small desk.

She tossed her bag on the lower bed as she took the hair-band out from her hair to allow her wet brown locks to stop at her waist. She also took off her jacket and hung it over the small chair followed by her bandana and her pokeball belt.

It had been already six years since she ventured out from her hometown of Cerulean city to become a pokemon trainer, since then she ventured to all the regions that she could think or hear of. It was then she found Hylia city in a region south from Kanto and was finally able to fulfill her wish of becoming a gym leader specializing in water pokemon.

However even though she was a successful gym leader – and ranked highest in that particular league – she still would venture off for a months journey with her most trusted pokemon party, the six in which she started training so many years ago as a young trainer, each were a different element and not all water pokemon. This time she came to the Hoenn region, particularly because she has not been in the region for some time.

She quickly changed out from her wet clothes into a plain white t-shirt and blue pajama pants as she hung the rest of her clothes to dry for the night.

Turning off the small lamp next to the bed she climbed up the small ladder she threw herself on the top bunk bed. She rested her head on her arms as she looked out the window to see that the sky was now clear from any clouds and the stars can be seen glittering in the navy sky.

She sighed as she turned to her side, her body was exhausted but her mind was in full motion.

"I know if I get some sleep I'm going to have those visions again." She spoke softly to herself.

It was then she hung over the bed to reach down for her backpack and took a small velvet pouch from a front zipper. She pulled herself up to sit on the bed she tugged the strings to allow a crystal blue stone to fall into her hand.

It resembled an evolution stone but it did not have any power of that sort, this was something that for some coincidence found her and kept her puzzled for the past week and a half.

She gripped the stone in her hand as she looked out towards to half moon.

"I have to get some answers."

* * *

The night came and went as the girl came out from the sliding doors of the pokemon center stretching her arms fully. She took out her latest navigational system, which was a pokenav, and scanned the map. It was then she saw a small town east from where she was now.

"Maybe that village would have some answers."

She nodded her head as she closed her pokenav and continued on her way.

The small trip from the town was not long as she glanced on the pokenav to see that it was only a little pass noon. She looked upon the village to see that it was small indeed, only a few houses were scattered and the rest as she could see were used for farming that stretched out towards the open plains. But her surprise there were no pokemon in site.

A woman suddenly passed by the girl as if she was a statue carrying a bucket to what looked like rice. The woman seemed to be doing her daily chores and from her dusted outfit it looked as if she was hard at work since early in the morning.

The girl shook her head as she quickly walked up to the woman before she could walk any further.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I can ask you something?" She asked politely.

However the woman didn't respond in a tone in which she hoped for, she placed the bucket on the floor as she grunted.

"Fine."

The girl controlled herself from rolling her eyes as she continued, "Ok then, I was wondering if there was anyone that knew about this regions past legends, particularly about the Pokeforce - if I'm saying it right?"

"That ridiculous myth." The woman shouted.

The girl blinked from the woman's sudden reaction as she repeated, "Ridiculous?"

"Why yes it is, it happened so many centuries ago that the story changed almost every decade, it's nonsense, me and the people of this village, and maybe many more don't believe that it ever happened." The woman raged.

"From what I experienced I heard it helped restore this region and many more." The girl tried to explain.

"How can people and pokemon help one another when even to this day they can't become allies, like I said I don't believe it." The woman pouted as she picked up her bucket and added, "Now if you excuse me." She huffed and walked away.

The girl shook her head as she bit her tongue from saying anything back to the woman for her rudeness.

"That wasn't much help," She mumbled.

She walked along the towns' edge as she headed towards the forest and a small hill, once she walked up she looked back to see that it over looked the village, she shook her head again as she turned.

"To think a tiny village has such negative people, sheesh."

"Not everyone in that village has a bad attitude, not me at least." A voice came out from behind some bushes.

It was then a boy crawled out, it seemed to be younger then her because of his height, his olive green shirt and blue jeans were covered in grass stains making the girl assume that he was wondering in the forest all day.

"You asked about the legend didn't you." He stated more then asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?" She wondered.

"A legend like that isn't taken serious in this village, as you can see by the people. We are just a small farm village and we concentrate on our crops so we can market them in larger towns, believing some old folk tale doesn't even concern them." The boy explained.

"I see."

"But if you really wanna learn something I say head to the mountain town that is just north from here. They have a historian that studies in old legends along with other things." He pointed to an open trail that lead towards the mountain, "You just follow this trail and you'll walk right into it."

"Thanks," The girl smiled, "I guess you venture on your own a lot I see." She laughed.

"Surrounded by grouchy people? I don't want it to rub off of me." The boy joked as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Well let me get going then," The girl said as she started to walk away. "Thanks again…" she paused.

"Brandon." He said.

"Ok, my name is Stephanie by the way." She waved.

"Good luck Stephanie."

* * *

Stephanie continued her walk towards the steep mountain in the distance, she looked around the thick forest to see small pokemon running about, but they seemed to ignore her as she made her way down the trail.

She looked through her pokenav to see if the town was on her map and it was, and it seemed that she reached it quickly from what her pokenav was telling her. She looked up and saw the top of a building in the distance.

Once she got to the top of the small hill she looked over the town, it was bigger then the passed village, naturally, as more homes filled the area, small trails organized the streets as small patches of gardens helped add color to the town. She saw people of all ages walking about this time almost everyone had a grass or bug type pokemon.

Stephanie smiled as she placed her hands on her hips, "Now this looks like a happy place." She chuckled to herself.

She continued on the trail and walked into the village, as it was busy with people. She looked around to see who would be eligible to help her. It was then an old petite woman approached her.

"Hello young miss, can I help you?" She asked.

The old woman had pure white hair and wore a purple one-piece dress that stopped to her ankles her white apron was held up with one hand as it was filled with seeds.

Stephanie smiled, "Yes, I heard that there is someone here that can help with knowing past Hoenn legends."

"Ah yes, our historian would be just the person you want to see." The woman said, "He's one of the best for knowing all of Hoenn's past." She added

Stephanie sighed with relief, "Perfect, do you know where I can find him?" She asked.

The woman turned and nudged her head towards a large stone building that was shadowed by the massive mountain.

"That is his museum, he can answer anything that you need to know."

"Thank you so much." Stephanie said.

The old woman tapped her shoulder with her free hand as she smiled, "You're welcome."

Stephanie walked towards the museum trying not to run with anticipation. When she got to the tall wooden doors she looked up to see stain glass bordering the top in a half circle shape, it was a symbol of three spheres forming a triangle as each sphere had a color of green, red, and blue. Her eyes traveled to the sides of the doors to see more stain glass art, however these were more narrow in shape compared to the top.

She reached for the door but for some reason was hesitant at first, she shook off her anxiety and knocked softly. She waited for a minute, but there was no answer.

She reached over to knock again but this time the door cracked opened slightly,

"Is anyone there?" She called out.

But there as no answer.

She had to enter even though she was slightly scared from what was happening. She rubbed her arms together as she finally pushed the door open.

"Why is there so many weird things happening to me." She grumbled as she walked inside.

As she walked deeper into the museum, only torches on the wall lit up the hallway like room that she walked through. She looked in amazement at all the artifacts that were displayed on the walls and on tables large and small.

She continued to walk slowly and reached the end of the wide hallway and was left with the decision of going left or right. She looked both ways quickly but then did a double take towards the left again when she saw a small beam of light in that direction.

It was another hallway, however this one was smaller and narrower, she walked towards the small beam and turned to the right, as it was an opening to another room. She stepped only a few feet to look around, and that's when she saw the small beam of light and a Xatu. It was standing on a wood platform as the beam of light shined on its side. But that was the only thing Stephanie could see, she squinted her eyes to try and look around but failed.

"No one's around." She said.

"You are incorrect my girl." A sudden voice came from the darkness.

Stephanie jumped back freight as the old man came into view. She frowned mentally at the old man for not saying anything in the first place, and giving her a shock that could have been prevented.

The old man lit a large candle that helped light up the room just enough for the three. It was then Stephanie saw the old man's features better; he wore a dark brown rope and had a long white beard that stopped right at his chest. He leaned on a gold cane as he shook the small match in which he lit the candle with.

"I take it you're the one I can ask about Hoenn's legends?" Stephanie asked.

"You are correct." The old man said as he knelled down to sit on a small pillow next to Xatu he placed his cane next to him as he gestured with his hand, "Please join me." He added.

Stephanie nodded her head and sat on a small pillow that was across from the old man. She took off her backpack and sat comfortably as the old man asked.

"What do you wish to know?" He asked.

"I was wondering about the legend of the Pokeforce." Stephanie answered.

The old man stroked his beard as he was in thought, "Ah yes the great legend of the Pokeforce, do you have any specific questions in mind?"

Stephanie scratched the back of her head, "Well it's gonna seem kinda weird," She stumbled, "But I had a vision when I was traveling in this region, I was walking through a forest next to the ocean and when I tripped on a rock I was suddenly engulfed in a blue light. It brought me somewhere, I knew it was a dream but for some reason it felt more then that…"

"I see," The old man nodded his head as he listened closely, "Please continue."

"So when I finally came back to my senses I saw that I was back where I started, but while I was there it told me something about the Pokeforce. I never heard about it before so it confused me even more."

"I never heard of such an experience before…" The old man said as he glanced to his Xatu to see it still resting beside him.

Stephanie shook her head, "But get this – what makes it even weirder on top of that is," She went into her backpack and took out the same velvet case, "I found this next to me when I woke up."

She slipped out the blue stone as it fell into the palm of her hand, "I think it was the rock that I tripped on, but then after I came back, I picked it up and it started to glow in my hand."

The old man was so intrigued that he almost got up with curiosity. "May I see it?" He asked.

Stephanie nodded her head as she handed the stone to him. He took it carefully as he examined it closely; he brought it up to his face and rotated it. As Stephanie looked on she could tell it was something that he never seen before even with his years of experience.

"Do you know the entire legend?" He suddenly asked.

Stephanie snapped back to reality as she answered, "Not really, only the name and some parts that seem like a blur to me now."

The man brought the stone away from him as he looked up at her, "Then let me tell you the real legend."

* * *

Stephanie looked back at the temple as she waved off to the old man as he nodded his head while holding his cane with both hands. She ventured through the village again and started on another route that would lead her towards a main city.

However, as she walked the only thing that ran through her mind was what the old man had told her. It was hard to take in so much information in one sitting, and some of the things he had told her seemed to be something that could have been the imagination of a fantasy author. But with all the things that she was going through, nothing seemed unimaginable.

* * *

"This stone was part of a hidden ocean village centuries ago, some say it held special water powers that only the people of that village could possess. However from the visions you have explained it seems that it holds more power then a regular villager."

"There were people with higher power?"

"The great water guardian of the ocean village. She protected her home village along with a sacred ocean temple that has said to be the heart of this regions ocean, she also had the power to control all oceans around this planet."

"She sounds amazing." Stephanie briefly added. "So am I related to her in some way?"

"I am not certain. There was a prophecy that said when six chosen persons were to enter this region they would each experience their role in the age of the Pokeforce. That was why I wanted you to continue when you explained that you experienced such events."

"So you knew about the visions." Stephanie said.

The old man nodded his head, "As the prophecy continues, it also says that once the persons are chosen it is up to one of the guardians to seek and bring three other special beings that have equal or more power then their own."

"But if they're five more people out there like me, isn't it important to find them?" She asked.

"It would be, however the important factor is that the other chosen three must be found first, for their role is much more superior then the guardians." He continued.

"I see, are there guardians named something else by any chance?"

"They were also named as sages." He answered.

"Sages," She repeated softly, "So these other people, when someone finds them, what happens?"

The old man sighed, "This prophecy does not have a positive outcome. To see that you had visions of the great guardian means that the hardship and events that happened centuries ago will indeed repeat once again."

Stephanie was thrown back from the sudden bad news, "Can that actually happened in our modern time if this happened so many years centuries ago?"

"That cannot happen at this age, it will happen back where the legend was first born, yet the events that would unfold will effect our time now, and the results can be catastrophic."

Stephanie rubbed her head as she thought, this is not good.

But then something didn't seem right as she asked, "But I don't understand, how can the legend start all over again if new people were chosen to save the region, how are we going to go back and change that?"

"Time travel."

* * *

Stephanie had set a small fire that lit up the small grass patch that was her campsite. She rolled out her sleeping bag and crawled inside. She sat up and took her hair band out from her hair. She looked towards her backpack and sighed softly as she lay down to get some sleep. This time she was anxious to see what type of visions she would encounter this time, because now she knew what her new mission was.

"You think I can find the chosen three?" Stephanie asked.

"It may seem like an impossible task for such a large region, but if the prophecy is indeed true you will find them. If that, you have to lead the three to an ancient light temple ruin that is north. The stone should act as a guide to lead you to the area."

Stephanie nodded her head, "It does seem impossible," She shrugged her shoulders, "But if its something I have to do then so be it, I keep my word." She smiled to herself as she glanced down at the stone on her hands, "Besides, its not like I have a choice…I have to help."

To be continued…

* * *

*Next time on Saving Hoenn: Legend of the Pokeforce*

"Well this is gonna be interesting, looking for people I don't know." Stephanie sighed, "Maybe with my luck they would just run into me…"

"C'mon Pikachu lets get in some training." Ash said.

"Looks like Ash has been getting stronger while I was gone." Misty laughed slightly.

"Yup, by the day." Brock added.

"Huh? What's this feeling I'm getting?" Stephanie added with worry but then suddenly cried out. "Wait! I know her!"

"Next time, "The Chosen Ones" See ya soon!" Stephanie cheered.

End of the prologue ^^

I will also mention now that at the end of each chapter I would try to make a small little preview of the next chapter in a different way other then just a plain all summary, at least I think ^^;; So I hope it doesn't get confusing when it comes to that I try to make it short but yet give a taste of what's to come.

So please tell me what you think ^_^


	2. The Chosen Ones

This one is shorter then the first but the next will be longer I promise ^^; nothing more to say so:

Enjoy!

_*"bars" will be separating different scenes._

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own pokemon and its characters, it all belongs to its respected owners. The only characters I own are Stephanie and others that will appear in the story.**

* * *

The Chosen Ones 

The gentle breeze passed through the rich grass plains as a flock of Pidgey flew across the sky. The route that passed through the plains helped guide three fellow trainers on their way to the next city.

The three friends, together traveling again, continued their way as they took the peaceful route that lead them out from Petalburg city.

Ash stretched his arms and placed them behind his head as he turned to his friend, "Hey Brock, so how far is it to Littleroot town?"

Brock pulled out his trusted map from his back pocket and scanned it quickly, "It should take us a day or so, but we can take a small detour that lets us take a ferry to the sea foam islands."

"Great." He said as his Pikachu jumped on to his shoulder, "We can stop at Pallet for a quick visit too."

As they set their destination towards the ferry that would take them to the sea foam islands they continued the walk on the route that eventually lead them into the thick Petalburg forest.

Walking deeper in the forest the trees started to block the blue sky but the bright sunrays still managed to seep through the leaves. Many pokemon ran through the bushes on the ground as others stood in the trees taking in the wonderful day.

"Wow I heard that this forest was full of pokemon but not this much." Misty said with amazement.

"Yeah, I remember when I came to this forest when I was with May and Max, we were in trouble and that's when we meet up with Brock." Ash recalled.

Brock chuckled as he remembered, "That's right."

* * *

Stephanie rotated her arm as she walked through a narrow path through the Petalburg forest. It has been three days since the informative trip from the mountain town, she kept on her travels just as the historian told her and it brought her down to the Petalburg forest.

She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket and glanced down to her tiny turtle pokemon who she let out to walk with her. It wobbled from side to side as it walked making her giggle lightly.

She looked down to her pocket as she gripped the stone that was now in it. This helped remind her of what her new job was as a chosen guardian of the ancient prophecy, but along with her dreams it kept her mind fresh of the legend.

Stephanie sighed as she hung her head lightly, "Even though I'm just walking like usual, just thinking about this seems harder then I thought."

It was then Squirtle tugged on her bandana wrapped around her leg, it tilted its head as it stared at her with its big eyes.

Stephanie stopped walking as she smiled, she almost squealed from the cuteness of her Squirtle. She knelled down and hugged her Squirtle tightly.

"You know with that face of yours I can't be sad for long." She laughed.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Brock came to an opening in the route that seemed to act as a small camping site for travelers. It was a small distance from the route as a large clear water lake decorated the scenery with the mountains and trees in the background.

"Why don't we take a small break here guys?" Misty suggested.

"Sure." Ash said.

Misty took off her backpack Ash and Brock rolled over two logs that would act as a bench for the time being. Misty then walked to the edge of the forest trees and gathered some twigs and small pieces of wood for a fire.

As she tossed the wood to the floor in the middle of the logs Brock was already getting the necessary things to start preparing a small meal. It had been a while since Misty traveled but she was happy that she did again, she really missed venturing out in different regions along side two of her best friends.

Once Ash helped on his part he and Pikachu started to do some brief training while they waited. Even though they had no planned battles Ash always wanted to keep his pokemon, especially Pikachu, on the top of its game.

Ash stood at the lakes edge as Pikachu started to charge up for an attack,

"Now Pikachu, use volt tackle on that rock." Ash commanded.

Pikachu dashed towards a large boulder that was in the distance, as it ran electricity covered its body from head to tail, as it finally made contact with the boulder making it shattered into pieces.

Pikachu stood on all fours and watched the rock crumble as Ash cheered it on.

"Great job Pikachu." He said.

Pikachu stood up and waved at its trainer with just as much joy. Ash was about to summon another command but was suddenly interrupted when a small blue pokemon bounced passed him towards Pikachu. It was Azurill, and it didn't care if Pikachu was training as it still ran around it wanting to play.

Ash stuffed his hands in his pocket as he watched the two pokemon play, but his head turned as he felt a presence of someone coming from behind to see Misty walking up to stand next to him.

"Pikachu is very strong Ash." Misty commented.

"Thanks, but you know it wasn't easy." Ash said with a slight smile.

Misty giggled, "Of course, I was just thinking about how nice it was to travel again, the last time I came here to this region was when I still had Togepi."

Ash recalled the time she met up with him at the Togepi festival, he was very excited to see her again and even when she left he couldn't deny that he missed her. So to have her here again gave him a sense of ease, but he also thought of how long she would stay, or would she go back to Cerulean and stay as the gym leader.

"You know you did surprise me with that Gyarados of yours." Ash laughed.

Misty smiled slightly, "Oh yeah Gyarados…well that's a whole different story."

The two laughed as they both looked out beyond the lake at the Mountain View, the clear blue sky lit up the scenery as it looked like something out of a classic portrait. A small breeze flowed pass the two as Ash looked at Misty from the corner of his eye to see that she was still gazing out.

He broke the small silence as he asked, "Misty I was thinking about something."

Misty turned her head slightly to him as she looked questioned.

"If you don't have to head back to the gym so fast, I was thinking if you wanted to stick around and travel with me again?" Ash asked as he tried not to stumble with his words.

"Another journey?" She asked a bit surprised.

She didn't mean to ask in such a way, but the sudden question did catch her off guard. She thought for a quick moment, her sisters were fine when she was traveling for so long before she was called back to watch the gym for her sisters, making it a bittersweet departure from her two friends.

But maybe it was something that Ash wanted personally, why else would he ask her like this? She thought to herself. She smiled to herself as she nodded her head softly.

"You know, I think my sisters can handle the gym without me, just like old times." She said with a small smile.

A smile grew on Ash's face as he added, "Yeah just like old times…"

* * *

Stephanie continued to walk down the small path walking over small branches and roots that managed to get in the way. She fixed the straps on her shoulders as she brushed some of her bangs away from her eyes.

Then she heard a faint call as she heard someone say, "Hey guys, lunch is ready."

She looked up and around herself to see where it came from. It sound like it was not to far from her so she kept walking forward this time slower and also tried not to make to much noise.

Before she reached the opening of the forest she looked from behind a tree to see three other travelers, one looked older then the two, but the others looked around to be her age.

"Looks like they're other travelers here too Squirtle." She said softly.

She was a good distance away that even if she were out in the open they wouldn't see her, she simply shrugged her shoulders and began to walk parallel from the lake to head down another path.

Suddenly something stopped her.

It felt like something poked her in the chest, this made her stop in her tracks as she looked down to see if there was anything there, but there wasn't.

She was going to take another step but it hit her again, this time with more force. The stab felt more like a pulse that ran through her entire body, and it started to scare her.

"What's going on?" She stuttered as she tried to walk again.

But the pulsing pain got more intense as it ran through her entire body again this time it made her cry out in pain as she collapsed to her knees. Squirtle quickly rushed to the side of its master as it tried to help her in any way that it could.

Stephanie held her chest as the pulse kept shuddering through her body. It was a deep pulse that vibrated her insides, it hit her head as she closed her eyes to try and control the pain.

"It hurts…too much." She cried softly.

Squirtle held its master as it felt helpless on what was happening, she lost some of her balance as it pulsed through her again. She leaned on Squirtle for some support, of course her pokemon didn't mind and took her weight to help keep her up.

Go away, she cried in her mind.

Then the pulse started to decrease in power, but it then started to pull her towards a direction. Her body wasn't moving physically but inside she felt a pull towards the lake.

She finally opened her eyes as she looked to the lake. She pushed herself off the ground as Squirtle stood closely to help guide her as well, she stumbled slowly to try and walk normally towards the lake. But as she did the pulse hit her hard again almost as if it was telling her she was going the wrong way.

Fine then, she thought with annoyance.

The pulse pulled her from the direction that she already came and as she did the pulse started to decrease more and more. It gave one more pulse making her stop in the spot where she first saw the trainers.

She looked straight to see the three again as they sat on two logs eating lunch. The pulse flowed through her body again this time to the three, her eyes widened in shock as she reached for the stone in her jacket pocket.

She looked at the stone, "Wait a minute," she then gazed her eyes up again, "Can it be those trainers?"

She took a blank step forward not knowing entirely what to do; it was like her body was moving without her. Squirtle tapped her leg as she snapped out of her small trance and looked down.

The stone in her hand started to vibrate softly making her snap her head down to look at it. She brought it up to see what was happening to see the stone starting to glow like the first time she encountered it.

But this time a soft beam shot out.

She covered the stone with both hands so the light wouldn't attract unwanted attention. Holding the stone close to her body she peeked through her hands to see the stone still shining brightly.

Stephanie looked up again when she saw one of the trainers, the girl, get up from her seat and walked towards the trees. This made her dash behind the nearest tree for more insurance that she was not spotted.

She looked from behind the tree to see the girl was bent down looking to what seemed like a bag. The stone shook once again but the soft light that came out shined a deep sapphire – then it faded away.

The stone never reacted like that before, Stephanie thought. But when that girl up, even though she was a distance away, it was the only time that she saw the stone shine a different color other than a light blue from when she held it.

"It has to be them then." She said softly.

The girl stood up again as she held a small water bottle in her hand, she flipped some of her bangs away as Stephanie finally got a good look at her and when she did it made her gasp out loud.

She dashed behind the tree as she stuffed the stone back in her pocket again.

"…I know her." She said to herself.

She looked back out to see her again as she sat down on the log as she saw a small Azurill hop on her lap as she smiled.

That has to be her, she debated in her mind.

The sight of the girl brought her back to her early training days just outside her hometown of Cerulean city.

She sat on soft grass on a small hill that over looked a river that was outside the city. She had her blue and silver fishing pole in one hand as she blew some her loose bangs away from her eyes.

She leaned back to look at the blue sky that was scattered with pure white clouds. As she rested her arm out her view was suddenly interrupted by a pair of blue-green eyes, she jumped in sudden shock as she pushed herself to sit up right again.

"You know, why do you have to do that?" She complained.

"Cause you didn't invite me fishing." The girl her age winked as she sat down beside her.

Her short orange hair was tied up in a side ponytail like always as she got her fishing pole ready to cast out to the water.

"I was gonna…" Stephanie tried to cover up as she fiddled with her hands.

The girl playfully hit her shoulder, "Yeah, I'll remember that for next time I'm going out to do something that you want to do."

As she cast out her line Stephanie hugged her tight around her arms as she fell to the grass again. The girl laughed as Stephanie rested her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, you know you'll always be my best friend." Stephanie said with the most innocent eyes she could produce.

The girl rolled her eyes as she laughed with a smile, "Of course, I'll always be."

The small memory faded as Stephanie brought herself back to reality as she saw her friend sitting peacefully. But what puzzled her more was what just happened with the stone, either way she still called out the name of her dear friend.

"Misty?…"

To be continued….

* * *

*Next time on Saving Hoenn: Legend of the Pokeforce*

"It can't be, after all this time I run into Misty again and it's because of this stupid stone?" Stephanie said.

Pikachu peered up its ears, "Pi?"

"You hear something Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Oh great when I thought I was in the clear I've been spotted." She grumbled. "Wait, maybe that's a good thing," She gasped, "Idea!" She stuffed her hair in a blue hat she had as she covered her face as much as she could.

"We're here to catch Pikachu!" Jessie, James, and Meowth said in unison.

"What?" Stephanie said blankly. "Pidgeot get rid of them."

But the sudden gust of wind blew off her hat that hid her identity.

"Opps?" She said.

"Stephanie?" Misty said.

"Next time, "The Hero's Unite" See ya soon!" Stephanie cheered.

Chapter 2 done!

I stretched it compared with my first draft of this chapter, but with the added things it made it better ^^

Oh! and you are confused with anything (cause I know in some future chapters its going to happen) don't be afraid to tell me, I don't want anyone to be confused ^^;; so if you tell me anything that's confusing you I can then maybe put it in the next chapter to make it more clear in some way ^^

As always, please review :3


	3. The Heroes Unite

A longer chapter, Stephanie is finally introduced to the gang as more things start to unfold :3

Enjoy~

_*"bars" will be separating different scenes._

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and its characters, it all belongs to its respected owners. The only characters I own are Stephanie and others that will appear in the story.

**The Heroes Unite**

As Ash, Misty, and Brock ate their lunch the sounds of the forest filling the area. No one talked much as Azurill bounced happily and Pikachu played with the water mouse pokemon. Azurill walked towards the backpacks were they rested on the base of the tree and stopped, Pikachu went to it as it looked into the forest. It reached up to get a good look inside the forest as it perked its ears up to listen more closely.

That's when it saw something dash behind a tree in the distance.

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu said as it turned around.

This made the three look at the two pokemon as Pikachu pointed into the forest. Ash got up and walked up to where Pikachu was standing, when he got the spot Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder and looked as well.

"You heard something Pikachu?" He asked as he looked out. But as he could see there was nothing in site.

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to join Brock and Misty again.

* * *

Stephanie stood stiff behind the tree as she tried her hardest not make a sound. She dashed behind the tree just in time as she heard the boy trainer ask his pokemon is he heard anything.

She let out a sigh of relief as she slid down to the ground and sat on the base of the tree. She crossed her legs as Squirtle stood in front of her; she scratched her head as she thought of someway to introduce herself to the group.

It had been a while since she saw Misty and she was excited to see her again after so long, but of course she wanted to make a good entrance. She crossed her arms and lowered her head as she thought of what to do.

But it was then Squirtle tapped her head, she looked up at the small turtle pokemon as it raised one arm up to pump its fist in the air.

"Squirtle, squirt!" It said with enthusiasm.

Stephanie's lips curled into a grin, as she hugged her Squirtle.

"You know me so well." She laughed softly.

She released her trusted pokemon and brought her backpack in front of her as she started to search for something. She took out small items that were in the way until she found a blue cap that matched her jacket, she smiled as she started to stuff her long brown hair inside the cap and adjusted it so that it covered her eyes slightly but just enough for her to see where she was going.

She nodded her head in approval as she started to pack her back again, it was then she took out her pokeball and enlarged it.

"I'll call you back out once everything is settled alright Squirtle." Stephanie explained.

Squirtle nodded its head as the red light engulfed Squirtle as it returned into its pokeball. She clipped the pokeball back on her belt as she got up from the ground. She moved the cap slightly to make sure that it wouldn't move as she looked out to see the three starting to finish.

Perfect timing she thought.

* * *

Misty gathering any dirty plates as Brock went to a small stream that lead to the lake and started to wash the dishes. Ash gathered some more firewood and placed it near the site as he started to make camp.

Pikachu was at Ash's side as it watched the trainers get ready for the night. The sun was still bright in the sky but there were also hints of the night to come as it started to move closer to the mountaintops.

As Misty whipped her damp hands on her yellow shorts she walked to grab her backpack and start laying out her sleeping bag. It was then she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her Pikachu perked its ears up as well, as a girl walked out.

Misty could tell that the girl was her age but couldn't see her face well because of the blue cap that was angled on her head.

Misty hung her bag over her shoulder as she asked, "Can we help you with something?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "I think you can, I was just passing on though the area looking for a formidable opponent seeing that I've beaten everyone in the area." She sighed, "You think you can help me with that?"

Misty was about to answer the girls' sudden challenge but was interrupted by Ash as he jumped in.

"I can battle you if you say your that good." Ash said.

Misty rolled her eyes from the sudden interruption but let it pass knowing that he wouldn't back down on a challenge.

The girl smirked with delight, "You seem confident, you think you can break my winning streak?"

Ash nodded his head with confidence, "You beat I can."

"Alright then," She said as she whipped out a pokeball from her belt sending her jacket to wave with the sudden wind she produced, she held out her arm straight out from beside her as she enlarged the pokeball, "One and one battle, no time limit, anything goes?" She stated yet questioned at the same time.

Ash jumped back to make enough room for the battle as he agreed.

"Sounds good to me."

She threw the pokeball side armed as she called out, "Go Jolteon!"

The lighting pokemon sparked as it came out from its pokeball, its yellow coat shined with the sun as it crouched down ready to battle.

"A Jolteon huh, ok let's fight this electric with electric, go Pikachu!" Ash said.

Pikachu dashed out to the field and stood on all four as sparks flew from its red cheeks. Both pokemon stood their ground awaiting their masters' commands.

"Interesting choice, but that doesn't mean Pikachu wouldn't be in a disadvantage." She said.

"We'll see about that." Ash smirked.

Brock had heard the conversation between the sudden trainer as he finally came back to the camp holding the now clean plates, he stood next to Misty as they both looked on at the starting battle.

"Even out here he manages to find a challenger." He said.

Misty smiled slightly, "Well it was her that wanted to start a battle. She said she had a winning streak, so it's going to be interesting."

Ash couldn't see the girls eyes but he knew she was waiting to strike, so he took it upon himself to call out the first attack.

"Pikachu start with a quick attack!" He called out.

Pikachu jumped and ran at full speed towards the awaiting Jolteon. Jolteon stood its ground hanging its head low as the girl made a command under her breath.

"Jolteon agility."

Just before Pikachu could reach its target Jolteon disappeared in a blur leaving Pikachu dumbfounded. Pikachu skid to a stop but before it could look back it was hit directly from behind sending Pikachu tumbling to the ground.

"C'mon Pikachu get up!" Ash encouraged.

Pikachu stood on all fours again as it shook off the attack and waited for a command. Since she was using speed Ash wanted to give her a taste of Pikachu's swiftness.

"Pikachu use your agility!" He said.

Pikachu dashed in a zigzag around Jolteon as it stood looking from side to side to where Pikachu was coming from. But as fast as Pikachu was moving Jolteon did not loose focus and stood completely calm.

"Use double team!" The girl said.

As Pikachu was making its approach Jolteon kicked off the ground and started to run in circles around Pikachu making the illusion of double team.

"Wow look at that speed." Misty said.

"I've never seen a Jolteon move that fast before." Brock added.

Pikachu stopped and tried to look for the real Jolteon as it ran around it, but the blur of Jolteon running around in circles started to make Pikachu dizzy, Ash saw this and quickly called out to Pikachu.

"Pikachu stand still and sense Jolteon!"

Pikachu stopped looking around and closed its eyes as its ears twitched slightly as it tried to track the fast moving Jolteon. The Jolteon was still moving in an incredible pace but in a split second Pikachu felt Jolteon's presence, it shot open its eyes and tackled Jolteon breaking the double team.

Jolteon fell to the ground as the girl frowned.

"C'mon it didn't hit you that hard." She said strictly.

Jolteon agreed with its master as it got back up and shook off the attack and stood ready once again. She was waiting for the right moment to use her other attack she had in store for his Pikachu but she was starting to get impatient waiting for it.

"Let's try to finish this off with a volt-tackle Pikachu!" Ash called out.

Pikachu engulfed itself with electricity and ran as fast as it could towards Jolteon, but this was the moment she waited for.

"About time," She commented low to herself, "Now Jolteon absorb that attack."

"What?" Ash said in shock.

Ash wanted to pull back on the attack to stop what ever the girl was planning but it was too late. Pikachu hit Jolteon directly with the volt-tackle sending Jolteon back with force. Jolteon dug its paws into the ground as it absorbed the electricity from Pikachu. Jolteon felt the power of the attack and started to show some signs of weakness as it was pushed back more.

"Don't give in Jolteon you can do it!" The girl called out.

Jolteon took in as much as it could and then pushed back Pikachu enough to finish the attack. Jolteon's fur stood up sharp as it sparked with the sudden increase in electricity. Pikachu jumped back from Jolteon as it started to breath heavily from the volt-tackle.

"Now use thunder!" The girl shouted.

Jolteon's claws dug into the ground as it cried out launching a beam of lighting into the sky. This produced a dark cloud above the battlefield as Pikachu and Ash stood motionless not knowing what to do.

Suddenly without warning a large lighting bolt shot down from the dark clouds hitting Pikachu directly. Pikachu cried out in pain as it took the powerful electric attack and then collapsed to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out.

"That was amazing." Misty managed to say.

"Using Pikachu's volt-tackle to take in enough electricity for an intense attack like thunder was a good strategy move." Brock commented as he looked on.

Pikachu was still paralyzed on the ground and moving slowly to get back up as Ash tried to encourage it to get back on its feet.

"Pikachu you can get up, c'mon!"

Pikachu managed to get back on its feet but wobbled to the side as it was on its last bit of energy. The powerful attack made a small cloud of smoke but as it started to fade Ash saw that Jolteon was gone.

"What? Where's Jolteon?"

"I'm surprised you don't know Jolteon's ability, seeing that you are an experienced trainer."

"Knock it off, where's Jolteon!" Ash answered back.

"Temper," She smirked, "You should know that Jolteon are able to use dig." She stated calmly again.

"Ash that's a ground type attack, it has a more affect on Pikachu!" Brock called out.

"Oh great, Pikachu can't battle anymore it's too weak." Ash whispered.

"Now Jolteon!" She yelled.

The ground rumbled as Jolteon came in for the attack, but before Jolteon could come up from the ground a large red mechanical arm came from behind the trees.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out.

"What's going on?" The girl said with annoyance.

The four then heard a string of laughs as a Meowth then came out from the bushes holding Pikachu in a small cage.

"Ha! Tanks fo' weaking our Pikachu kid!" Meowth said.

"Meowth!" Ash growled.

The girl pointed as she blinked in confusion, "It talks?"

Jessie and James came out from behind to reveal themselves as Jessie placed her hands on her hips.

"Prepare for trouble I like to said." She said.

"Make it double is always the way." James added.

"We're cuttin it short dis time." Meowth jumped in.

"What do you think your doing stealing his Pikachu like that!" The girl yelled.

"Like we always do." Jessie said with a wave of her hand.

"And now for our routine get away." James said after.

The three jumped back behind the bushes in which they came, but then soon after a Meowth shaped hot air balloon started to rise into the sky.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ash warned but was cut off as Meowth held a large remote.

"Now for our biggest fans." Meowth said as it pushed the large red button.

Two massive fans came out from the sides of the basket propelling Team Rocket away from the group.

Ash growled in frustration as he reached for a pokeball.

"Wait!" The girl said suddenly as she held her arm out, she lifted her head up to show some of her eyes, "Let me handle this."

She took out another pokeball and whispered to it before she threw it up into the air, but before the three could see the pokemon that came out it already dashed into the sky.

"I told ya dis plan would work." Meowth laughed as it looked down at Pikachu.

Pikachu used the little bits of strength left to try and escape from the cage but it was useless, as it slouched down in defeat.

"Don't waste the last of your energy, you know that we get the best electric proof gadgets." James said.

Suddenly Wobbuffet popped out from its pokeball to make its sudden statement as it cried, "Wobbuffet!"

Then as Team Rocket thought they were in the clear something flew pass their balloon, before they could see what it was a powerful whirlwind attack was used, it broke the fans and sent Team Rocket back to where they came. They screamed out as they crashed to the ground near the campsite.

"I told ya I'd bring them back." The girl said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Pidgeot floated near its trainer as they saw the broken basket start to move.

Jessie crawled out from the now broken basket and frowned with anger. "That new brat is getting on my nerves, go Seviper!"

James just managed to get his arm out from the rubble as he threw his pokeball, "Go Cacnea use pin missile!"

Cacnea launched a string of pin missiles towards Pidgeot along with the rest of the group but the girl simple motioned her hand with out a care.

"Pidgeot dust those things away."

Pidgeot used one of its wings to send a gust that disrupted the pin missiles sending them back towards Team Rocket.

They tried to dodge the attack as Jessie summoned a command, "Seviper use poison tai!"

Seviper charged at Pidgeot as it stood low to the ground, but once Seviper was close to attack it flew up just a couple of inches making Seviper miss the attack completely.

The girl held her head, "This is pathetic, if you're pokemon thieves I feel bad for the people you work for."

"Who are you calling pathetic!" Jessie snapped back.

"Uh, you." She mocked.

She looked back to Ash as she told him, "Ash use one of your pokemon to get Pikachu." She then turned to Misty and Brock, "Do you guys have a pokemon that knows hyper beam?"

Misty nodded her head as she grabbed a pokeball from her pocket. "I do."

Ash had called out Swellow from its pokeball as it used a quick attack to dive down and grab Pikachu from right under Team Rocket.

"Great," She said as she turned her head, "You ready Misty?"

Misty was taken back for only a moment as she thought to herself, how does she know my name? She brushed the comment to the side and focused on the battle in front of them. She called out her Gyarados as it roared out from its pokeball.

"Pidgeot!"

"Gyarados!"

"Double hyper beam!" They both said in unison.

Pidgeot and Gyarados launched a powerful hyper beam attack that twist to combine as a single beam to cause greater damage, the ground shook with the intensity of the attack and created a powerful gust that tossed the hat off the girls head without her realizing.

Team Rocket flew up into the air as Jessie complained, "I can't believe it after we were so close!"

"If you that close I can name hundreds of other times that we were inches away." Meowth said.

"I can recall centimeters away." James sighed as he added as well.

Wobbuffet popped out from its pokeball again and cried out, "Wobba, Wobba!"

"Looks like we're blasting off too soon!" They cried out as they disappeared into the sky as faint call of a "Wobbuffet!" was heard fading away as well.

The four covered their mouths as they waved their hands from the smoke created by the explosion. As the smoke faded Ash got Pikachu out from the small cage as it jumped out and into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu I'm glad you're safe." Ash said as he hugged his trusted pokemon.

Once the smoke was clear the three looked up at the girl to see that her hat was gone as her long brown hair extended down her back in a high ponytail. The girl blinked in confusion as the three stared at her as she reached up to her head to feel that the hat was gone. She looked around in a panic but then stopped as she figured her identity was already blown.

She smiled slightly at the three, "Looks like I'm caught."

Ash stood up from the ground and was about to say something but Misty walked out from behind and stood in shock as she stared at the girl.

Ash saw this and asked, "Misty you ok?"

Misty whispered softly, "I can't believe it."

The girl smiled as she nodded her head at Misty, she knew that Misty was in shock to see her as she did when she saw her from the forest.

Suddenly the two girls squealed in delight calling each others names and hugged, the sudden out burst left Ash and Brock confused in the background. The girls jumped up and down as they hugged each other again and laughed.

"Do you have any idea as to what just happened?" Brock asked.

"No," Ash said as he rubbed his head.

"I can't believe it Stephanie, it's been so long." Misty said.

"I know, I saw you as I was walking through the forest and I couldn't believe that it was really you." Stephanie added.

"Oh Ash and Brock," Misty called as she waved the two over, "This is my best friend Stephanie, we grew up in Cerulean city together before we left for our pokemon journeys."

"Nice to meet ya." Stephanie waved with a smile.

"Stephanie you want to stay with us tonight if you don't have to go anywhere?" Misty asked.

"Sure if it's ok with you guys."

"Of course." Brock said.

"Great then." Stephanie smiled.

* * *

The sun finally began to set behind the mountains as the sky started to turn pastel mixing with the navy of night and the orange and pink of the sunset. Stephanie had unpacked her sleeping bag and tossed some more firewood into the growing flame as she sat on the ground leaning her back on the log.

"So Stephanie, how did you get your pokemon so strong?" Ash asked.

Stephanie stretched her arms and answered, "It wasn't easy that's for sure, that goes for any training, but all I did was travel and train constantly with my main pokemon. I rotate and make sure that I give an equal amount of training as my other pokemon to make sure we have the same bond and they have the same experience level." She explained.

"That's cool." Ash said,

"Your pokemon also look very well breed." Brock added.

Stephanie nodded her head as she crossed her legs, "I make sure that all my pokemon are in their top when it comes to their breeding. When I was here in the Hoenn region a while back I entered pokemon contests and winded up winning the ribbon cup." She smiled modestly.

"You manage to win the ribbon cup?" Misty said.

"Yeah, of course with my best contest pokemon Vileplume and Foxy."

Misty clapped her hands together, "Oh can I see Foxy its been so long."

Stephanie laughed, "Of course."

She took one of the pokeball's from her belt and held it in her hand to allow the bottom half to open as a shining light came out, the fox pokemon sat in front of the group as the light dimmed softly. Its coat was shining like the sun as a small blaze fell around it allow it to make a sparkling effect. The Ninetails bowed its head as the three looked in amazement.

"Whoa…" Ash managed to say.

"Foxy? Stephanie she's gorgeous." Misty said in awe.

"Thanks." Stephanie smiled.

Foxy then looked at Misty as its ears perked up to form perfect triangles, it then got up and walked to Misty as it rubbed its head on hers as it purred in delight. Misty pet Foxy as she smiled.

"Aww she still remembers me." Misty said.

"Of course she does." Stephanie giggled.

Stephanie watched as Foxy played with Misty, she was glad that things were going well with her good friend. But something was still going through her mind, the reaction of the stone when Misty suddenly came into view. She had to find out what it meant, and spending time with Misty and her friends was the best way to find out, but how she was going to approach them was the question.

* * *

It was a beautiful clear night as the white light of the half moon shined on the large lake as stars were stretched out to as far as the eyes can see. The fire was now strong as the orange glow made it easier for Stephanie to see as she polished her pokeball's, Brock sat across from her as he organized his backpack.

Stephanie held up one of the pokeball's to the fire to then wipe it again with the small cloth, but it was then she wondered.

"Hey Brock, where's Ash and Misty?"

"Good question." Brock said. "Hey Pikachu do you know where Ash is?"

Pikachu just pointed out towards the lake as the two saw Ash and Misty laying on the grass looking up at the stars.

"Aw look at the cute couple." Stephanie said with a small laugh.

"You know they don't want to admit it, but I think that they have something for each other." Brock said.

"Oh really?" Stephanie smirked as she looked on.

Ash placed his arms behind his head as Misty had her hands crossed on her stomach as the two looked up into the sea of stars. They took a small pause before Misty pointed up to the sky.

"Hey look at that, it looks like a Azurill, see the round tail?" Misty giggled.

"Yeah." Ash said, "Look at that, it looks like a Charizard and Blastoise going at in a battle." He pointed out as well.

"You always find the weirdest things." Misty laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Well you started it." Ash said playfully.

"I've never done this before…it's nice." Misty said softly.

"I used to do this all the time back in Pallet, it was kinda boring doing it alone though."

The silence was back again and Misty took this time to think. I'm getting this feeling again, why is it coming back? She thought it her mind. It had been so long since she felt this way, but was it because of the reunion after a long separation? She didn't want these feelings to interfere with anything, but they have been kept inside for so long…

She sighed softly as she closed her eyes for a brief moment, it was then Ash glanced her way with her realizing. He was also thinking about his sudden feelings, now that I'm around her again I almost feel relaxed and more happy, he thought. He heard many times that he was immature and when it came to feelings of others he never fully understood them, but for a moment he did feel something.

Misty sat up from the grass snapping Ash out of his thought as he did the same. He leaned on his arms as Misty passed her hand through her hair.

"I'm gonna head back to camp, its getting late and I'm a bit tired."

"Alright." Ash said.

Misty pushed herself off the ground and walked back to camp to join Stephanie and Brock. Ash watched her as she walked and thought to himself again, maybe it was something he did need to tell her, but when?

Back at camp Stephanie had just gotten up as Misty opened her sleeping bag to go to sleep. Ash got back to camp and was talking to Brock as Misty untied her ponytail to allow her hair to fall just passed her shoulders.

It was then Stephanie scooted towards her in her sleeping bag, "So – what's this little thing that's going on?" she asked with a grin.

Misty passed her hand through her hair as she arched an eyebrow, "What are you up to?" She asked. She knew when Stephanie was talking like that she had something up her sleeve.

"Don't play Misty, the both of you make it so obvious." Stephanie said as she crossed her arms.

"Stephanie what are you talking about?" Misty finally asked.

She leaned over to Misty and whispered, "C'mon you and Ash."

"What about me and Ash?"

Stephanie's grin grew wide as she laughed, "…you like him don't ya?"

Misty felt her face heat up as she tried to look the other way, "No…not really."

Stephanie gasped as she spoke up, "So you do-" but before she could finish Misty had covered her mouth and glared at her in annoyance.

"Do you always have to be so loud?" Misty said.

Stephanie mumbled something while Misty kept her hand over her mouth, Misty shook her head softly as she released her. Stephanie then got excited as she sat on her knees and faced her.

"I knew there was something! So you told him yet?" She asked in a whisper.

"No – wait I mean why should I, it's not like that." Misty grumbled.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes as she answered, "…uh huh, sure."

Misty frowned as she laid down and brought the cover over her head, "Just forget it," She then peeked her eyes from under the cover, "Maybe one day…"

Stephanie laid down and as placed her arms behind her head, "Ok, just remember if you need any help I'm here for now."

She heard Stephanie get comfortable in her sleeping bag and smiled to herself, she was still the same always wanting to help her friend in tough situations. But even if she didn't want to forget her feelings even for that moment it was now going through her mind.

Misty sighed mentally, even if I pull enough courage who knows what the outcome can be, she thought.

She turned to her side as she closed her eyes again to get some needed sleep. The nocturnal sounds of the forest acted as a lullaby as the soft ripples of the lake made Misty doze into her sleep…

To be continued…

* * *

**Next time on "Saving Hoenn Legend of the Pokeforce" **

Misty looked up at a massive fountain that was carved in marble, the statues of the water pokemon were positioned gracefully as water stringed out and rippled into the water below.

"This place is beautiful, but where am I?" She asked.

"I see you have awakened." A young woman's voice answered.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shitenshi, I am a shinobi and protector of the village at the foot of mount chimney." Shitenshi explained as she placed her hand on her chest, "And a honorable assistant to the royal family."

"What is this place? Please tell me!" Misty pleaded.

"You are in ancient Hoenn." Shitenshi stated.

Suddenly Shitenshi help Misty onto a gold armored Rapidash. Misty looked back as Shitenshi stood behind.

"Shitenshi what about you?"

"Do not worry about me, you have to be safe from him." Shitenshi answered.

A mans voice rippled from behind her sending a dark chill down her spine.

"I finally found you." He said.

"Next time on Saving Hoenn, "Misty's dream" I really hope I am dreaming…" Misty said.

_Chapter 3 end_

Much longer then the past chapter, this chapter didn't really answer any questions story wise but I promise its going to get better its going to get a lot more interesting next time :)

Until then, please review!


	4. Misty's Dream

Sorry for the wait! This is just 1 of the new chapters I'm going to be uploading, I'm trying to get back to writing this story. So enjoy!

_*"bars" will be separating different scenes._

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and its characters, it all belongs to its respected owners. The only characters I own are Stephanie and others that will appear in the story.

**Misty's Dream **

The calm summer night was silent as a shooting star shot through the clear sky and disappeared within the region. The four trainers were sleeping peacefully around the campfire as its flame started to decrease in size.

Stephanie turned to her side to face the lake. Her backpack leaned on the log beside her, but it was then a light came out from the front pouch of her bag. The light was not intense so it did not wake any of the four, but as soon as it came it faded away.

Misty turned to her side to face the fire as she let out a small sigh, she was having a hard time sleeping, so maybe this time she was going to be able to fall back into her slumber.

* * *

There was a bright white light, the entire area was surrounded and it made it hard for her to see. The sound of calm rushing water was followed by small chirps of pokemon that were in the area.

Misty covered her face with her hand from the bright light as she felt that she was lying down on her back on a solid cool surface. She peeked from behind her hand to allow her eyes to adjust to the scenery around her. She looked straight up to see that a medium sized cherry blossom tree was shading her.

She rubbed her eyes softly as she sat up from where she lay. Her surroundings were breath taking. Looking straight out from she sat was a large marble carved fountain, it was decorated with different water pokemon in a soft graceful position as small sprouts of water trickled down from each of the pokemon and fell into the large base below. Surrounding the fountain were large colorful flowerbeds with a large variety of flowers. To her east and west were small bridges that came over a small canal, she then saw a small Goldeen jump to indicate that there were pokemon swimming as well.

Misty got up slowly as she continued to look around her surroundings; there were more cherry blossom trees and other extravagant trees blooming in the area. She made her way to the fountain and looked into the water below to see bright green lily pads with small Wishcash swimming about in the water.

She held her arms together as she gazed up at the fountain, "This place is beautiful, but where am I?" She wondered.

Misty sighed as looked back into the water, it rippled softly but she was still able to see some of her reflection. She looked closely at the water to see that her reflection was showing something different then was she was use to.

She reached to touch the top of her head and felt a metal object, she then glanced down to the clothing and did a double take.

"What happened to my clothes?" She cried out.

Misty held up her arms as she examined herself, her yellow top and shorts were replaced with a two-toned light blue dress. The dress gracefully hugged Misty's curves as the top of the dress was snug but relaxed passed her hips and stopped just at her ankles. Wrapped around her waist was a silver belt with a large round sapphire displayed in the front, the necklace that hung from her neck matched the belt as it also displayed a bright sapphire stone. She held out her arms and looked at the sleeves as they fanned out just passed her mid forearm; her orange hair was neatly combed as small headband sat on top of her head like a crown as a silver medallion sat directly on top.

She felt the design of the medallion as it formed a triangle with three circles, but the sudden change in her appearance frightened her.

"What's going on?" Misty asked nervously.

"I see that you have awakened." A sudden voice broke the silence of the area.

"Who's there?" Misty asked quickly.

"There's no need to be frightened princess."

A young woman entered the garden through the east bridge and walked slowly towards her. She seemed to be slightly older than Misty from her appearance, her straight crimson hair stopped midway down her back as two braids wrapped around the side of her head to join together at the back. Her mysterious green eyes made Misty freeze in her place, her ears were elfin like as Misty's eyes gazed down to her black and gold kimono which was decorated with a gold dragon that wrapped around her left side and disappeared on her back. The gold obi that was wrapped around her waist held a black and silver tanto to her side, as she had on tabi socks and straw sandals that wrapped neatly around her ankles.

The young woman stopped just a couple of feet before Misty as she looked up at her slowly.

"Who are you?" Misty asked softly.

"My name is Shitenshi, I am a shinobi and a protector of my home village that lies at the foot of mount chimney." She placed her hand on her chest as she bowed her head softly, "I am also a honorable assistant for the royal family here at the region castle."

"Castle?" Misty whispered.

Shitenshi made a head jester that made Misty look behind her. She gasp as she saw the enormous castle shadowing her, it was too massive to see the entire building but she did see that there were two towers on each side as one seemed to be bigger then the other. Misty didn't blink as she gazed up at the castle; it was then Shitenshi added a comment.

"I can briefly tell you what my job is and what is in store for you."

Misty looked back when she heard her, "Briefly? There's nothing brief about this, I'm in a place that I don't even know if it exist and you you're not going to tell me everything that I need to know!" Misty raised her voice.

Shitenshi didn't blink as her face stood stoic, "Calm yourself princess."

"Calm! And what's this princess title? I'm no princess!" Misty said in frustration as she held her head.

"You are not a princess as of yet, but you will be soon enough." Shitenshi said.

Misty shook her head as she heard Shitenshi answer her again, but she didn't want to hear it. This isn't real, this isn't real she looped through her mind.

But as much as she didn't want to accept what was being told to her in the back of her mind she still wanted to know where she was, she wanted more answers.

She finally gave in and asked softly, "Just please tell me where am I."

"You are in another time era. Ancient Hoenn." Shitenshi stated.

"Ancient Hoenn?" Misty repeated.

"This region is far different and complex compared to your modern world. For instance I was born into a shinobi family, I train to help protect my village from any harm doings of bandits and other creatures."

"Creatures? What about the pokemon?" Misty asked.

"We are at some peace with pokemon in this region, however there are more evil lurking about that is not to your knowledge." Shitenshi answered.

"Like what?"

"There is no time to explain that situation." Shitenshi's voice faded.

"But what can you tell me then? I just want to know some things." Misty insisted.

"All you need to know for now is that I am here to help protect you." Shitenshi said.

Misty looked at Shitenshi and suddenly felt a sense of ease, at first her appearance was sharp but it suddenly softened. But she still knew that something was not normal about her, her elfin ears showed it all.

"Shitenshi, you are not a…normal human are you." Misty said.

Shitenshi glanced towards Misty as she simply nodded her head, "You are correct, I am not like normal humans in this region."

"Do you mind if I ask you how you're different?" Misty asked.

Shitenshi didn't answer as she looked down towards the ground. Misty didn't know what she was doing and looked down as well to see what she was gazing at. It was then Misty saw the small rock on the ground start to levitate up into the air, Misty gasped softly as the rock stood in the air and shook slightly, then with out warning the rock shattered like glass.

Misty shook off her sudden scare and looked up at Shitenshi as she kept her eyes on the ground. She looked at Misty in the corner of her eye and asked.

"Are you frightened?"

Misty shook her head slowly, "No…" As much as Misty was indeed frightened for that brief moment she couldn't tell Shitenshi the truth.

There was a small moment of silence.

Then before Misty could ask Shitenshi brought back the important subject, "Your help is needed again princess. You and the assistants of two others."

"I don't understand how." Misty questioned.

"An evil threatens this region and many more. The only possible way to stop him is to gather the six legendary sages along with the three chosen ones." Shitenshi explained.

"Who are the others? How will I know what to do?" Misty asked.

"That is not your job and place, someone is already assigned to search for you, one of the sages." Shitenshi continued.

"But what if they don't come in time?" Misty said.

"They already have." Shitenshi said as she crossed her arms.

"They?" Misty said.

"They are with you at this very moment." Shitenshi said as she looked at her again.

"But it's not Ash or Brock…" Misty started to go through the possibilities - then it hit her. "Wait it can't be!"

"It could." Shitenshi nodded her head.

"But why didn't she tell me?" Misty said with some sadness.

"She would, eventually." Shitenshi said.

"Wait, the sages, who are they exactly?" Misty asked.

"The sages are legendary warriors that were chosen to help this region when the time was at need. Each posses a great power of either, water, fire, light, spirit, darkness, and earth.

"The sages are to seal any potential evil that may cause significant amount of harm to this region. And now that the time has come they are out and training for that day." Shitenshi finished.

"So the sages are chosen already? Are they here now experiencing what I am?" Misty asked.

"Just one, the others have not arrived yet because they have no completed the task in which allows them to enter this time era."

"Who is the sage that is here now?"

Shitenshi closed her eyes briefly and opened them slowly. "It is me…"

"You're a sage?" Misty said.

"You must not tell a soul." Shitenshi warned.

"Don't worry I wont." Misty promised, but something was still confusing her, if she was a sage chosen in this era and has a life of her own here, how is she from the future as well. It wasn't making any sense.

"There's something that I still don't understand," Misty started but then was cut short when Shitenshi raised her arm up sharply.

Shitenshi's eyes narrowed towards the bridge in which she walked over, she didn't say a single word as she kept her eyes at the area.

"Shitenshi is there something wrong?" Misty wondered.

A soft breeze past through them as Shitenshi slowly placed her hand on the hilt of her tanto still keeping her eyes steady in front of her.

"A enemy is approaching." She stated.

Misty started to get frightened as she asked. "There's someone in here?"

"Princess leave this area immediately." Shitenshi warned as she slowly took the blade out from its scabbard.

The sudden fear didn't allow her to move as she took small steps backwards to try and leave.

"Leave now!" Shitenshi commanded.

Misty jumped from the shout, but this made her body react to the situation as she started to run, but where to? She didn't know where she was going. She didn't want to venture into the castle alone and didn't want to leave Shitenshi's side.

She dashed behind a tree to not be seen and peeked out slowly to see Shitenshi now holding the blade to her side. Suddenly, like the wind, a man appeared just feet from her.

He wore all back from head to toe, all that could be seen was his eyes that were burning crimson. He held his katana with both hands and positioned himself for battle as Shitenshi gripped her blade tightly.

Then in a flash the man ran towards Shitenshi holding out his sword to stab her. Shitenshi didn't flinch as she jumped out of the attackers strike, making him miss her completely. He skid to a stop and charged at her again, this time Shitenshi side kicked sword to not make contact with her. However the man took her leg with his other hand and tried to make her lose balance.

Shitenshi frowned as she twisted out from his hand and kicked the man in the chest to knock him into the ground. She took this for a time to strike, but he quickly got his blade and held it out as she approached him.

She stopped herself with one foot as she felt the wind of the blade just past inches from her face. She held her blade out to block the second attack, the man tried to trip her but as she was falling she locked her leg around the arm in which he held the sword.

Holding herself with her arms on the ground she twisted his arm, snapping it, and making the man drop the blade. She released him and flipped backwards from the man she saw him try to fight through the pain with a now broken arm.

Shitenshi crouched down and crossed her arms in front of her holding the blade out. Her eyes slowly faded from green to red as she muttered softly.

"Good-bye."

She extended her arms out launching the sword towards the man, as the blade pierced through the air it started to glow with a dark hue as Shitenshi used her power to sending the blade flying fast towards the enemy.

Before the man could look up the blade made contact directly in the middle of his head. He stood motionless and fell back slowly until he hit the ground.

Shitenshi stood up straight again as she walked up to the now defeated opponent. The man started to disintegrate into sand as she held her hand up to allow her tanto to float up into her hand.

Her eyes faded back to their natural color as she sheathed her blade. Misty took it upon herself to stand from behind the tree seeing that coast was now clear. She was amazed at how skillful Shitenshi was with her fighting and how she showed complete poise even when the opponent looked more powerful.

"That was incredible Shitenshi." Misty said.

Shitenshi fixed the tanto so that it was secure at her waist as she turned her body towards Misty.

"That is why people fear me." She stated.

"But I thought you said you were good…" Misty added.

"I have a…complicated story." Shitenshi spoke softly.

Misty didn't know what Shitenshi meant by what she said, but even if she was good or not she still protected her from the sudden enemy.

"I told you to leave." Shitenshi said again.

Misty tried to think of a reasonable explanation, "Yes I was, but I didn't know where to go…" Her voice faded when the bright light in the garden started to dim.

She looked up to the sky to see the blue fade as dark grey clouds started to form. The sun was blocked in a matter of seconds as a gust started to blow and thunder could be heard in the distance.

Misty held her hair as the gust finally decreased, "How did a storm come this fast?" She wondered.

Shitenshi looked up to the sky and then snapped her eyes to the castle, "It's not a storm."

Shitenshi suddenly took Misty's hand and started to guide her towards the west bridge.

"We have to get you out from the castle grounds before he can get you." She explained as they walked over the bridge.

Misty stood confused as she was being guided by Shitenshi, "Who's going to get me?"

Shitenshi started to fasten her pace making Misty jog softly to catch up, "Just come with me and you wont get hurt."

They quickly walked through a large archway that lead to what seemed like courtyard. Large green hedges divided the different areas as large tall windows decorated the walls to one room of the castle.

Misty didn't have time to appreciate the surroundings as a another gust of wind blew past the two. Shitenshi made a sharp turn left and swung her hand in front of her making the upcoming door swing open.

Once they past through the door Shitenshi looked to both sides and went in the left direction. Passing by a small canal they finally reached the castle gates, there was only a gold armored Rapidash and a girl standing away with the castle gates. Misty couldn't see the girls face clearly as she was turned to the side. Her outfit was light blue and Misty also saw two unique blades on a belt that hung at her waist.

As they reached the two the girl turned to face Shitenshi and Misty, but as she did Misty stood in shock as her eyes widened.

"It can't be…" Misty said.

"Is he still in the castle." Shitenshi asked the girl.

The girl answered quickly, "Yes, and it seems like he's getting more frustrated."

Misty shook her head as the girl spoke, even seeing the girl in the unusual outfit she still saw the face of her best friend.

But before Misty could finish Shitenshi released her hand and tapped her softly on the shoulder.

"You must take her now then." She said.

Misty turned to Shitenshi, "Take me where?"

"To the water domain, it is an isolated and protected village in the region." Shitenshi explained.

The girl looked at Misty, she stared at her for a brief moment but then glanced back at Shitenshi. She doesn't recognize me Misty thought.

"Once things are settled I will bring her back to the castle." The girl answered.

Shitenshi helped Misty climb on the Rapidash as she held the reigns firmly with her hands. The girl tapped the Rapidash as it trotted softly, Misty looked down at the girl and then back at Shitenshi. Her face was full of worry and even though she knew Shitenshi for just a short amount of time she was worried about her safety.

Shitenshi turned her head towards her as Misty looked back, "Princess, remember what I have told you." She spoke just loud enough for Misty to hear.

She turned her head back and placed her hand on her blade again, she glanced up to the castle as her eyes started to glow an intense red.

"Hold on princess." The girl suddenly said.

Misty looked back in front of her to see that the girl looking up at her. Misty held on as tight as she could as the girl leaned forward and started to run. Rapidash started to gain more speed as it then started to gallop behind her. The girl didn't slow down her pace as she ran with incredible speed.

They followed a long pathway that lead through another small gateway, once passed, they entered a small town. Misty looked around area to find that there were no people in site, something was very wrong she thought to herself.

Leaving the village behind they came upon a drawbridge, as they crossed Misty looked out to the wide-open plain that was darkened by the black sky.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion, instinctively Misty pulled back on the reigns making the Rapidash stop in its place. Misty looked back to see the castle in the distance and a large cloud of smoke rising from it.

"Shitenshi…" Misty whispered.

"Come on, we have to leave before he catches us!" The girl shouted.

As Misty was going to command the Rapidash to gallop again a strong gust pushed the two back. Misty covered her eyes from any dirt that flew in the air, as she lowered her arm a tall and dark silhouette of a man stood in their way. None of his detailed features could be seen, only his narrow red eyes.

The girl jumped in front of Misty and Rapidash and whipped her blades from her belt and held them firmly that they where parallel to her forearms, they were elbow blades.

"Don't you dare touch her." She snarled.

The man didn't say a word as he took a step towards them, she held her blades up in front of her and took a step to strike, but as she did the man appeared before her in a flash. She stood baffled and tried to attack but he simply swung his arm to the side sending her crashing to ground. The force of the impact so severe that she laid motionless.

"No!" Misty cried out in horror.

He started his approach again, this time Rapidash started to stomp its feet to warn the man to stay away, but its efforts made Misty lose her balance making her fall to the ground.

Misty caught her breath from the impact as she looked up to see the man push the pokemon to the side. She scrambled on the ground trying to find her balance to try and run.

"I have finally found you." The man spoke in a dark tone.

Misty looked back terrified as she heard his steps getting closer. She took chunks of grass from the dirt beneath her as she tried to push herself up, but for some reason her legs didn't want to move quick enough.

Her heart raced with fear as she was suddenly pulled from behind. The man swung her around as he grabbed her by the neck, she cried out in fear and pain as he lifted her up in the air.

"You're not getting away from me princess." He said again.

Misty felt his strong hand tighten around her frail neck, she reached up with both her hands to try and free herself from his grasp as she desperately gulped for air.

Nothing was working. She tried to kick her feet and scratched her way at his hand but she failed. Suddenly pulled a sword from his side, he lifted the thick blade up and placed it at the side of her neck to touch her skin softly. Even from the slight touch she could feel the sharpness of the blade, as she felt him slice the top of her skin.

Misty looked at the sword in terror as tears started to fall from her eyes. He pulled the sword back as she saw a grin appear on his face, as he swung the sword towards her head Misty's vision started to slow everything around her.

The blade came at her in slow motion as everything went silent, then before the blade reached her neck…everything went black.

* * *

Misty jumped up in her sleeping bag and looked around frantically as she saw her three friends sleeping around her. She down to see that her clothes were back to normal and then she quickly reached to her face and around her neck to feel that there was nothing there.

She breathed heavily as she thanked in her mind, it was only a dream, thank goodness it was just a dream.

Her hear was still racing as she felt tears fall down her face, she quickly whipped them away as she held her arms together to try and stop herself from shaking in fear. It was an extreme nightmare, and she rarely had bad dreams to begin with.

Everything in it felt so real, but was it true? How can she believe Shitenshi if she was just something in her dreams. But then again, what if everything was true?

Misty shook her head as she took deep breaths to calm herself, she then turned her head to Stephanie to see her sleeping soundly. It was then she remembered what Shitenshi said, and if it was right she could answer it.

She needed answers, and this was her only way.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next time on Saving Hoenn Legend of the Pokeforce**

"That had to be the most realistic nightmare I had…" Misty said she looked towards Stephanie, "She needs to give me answers."

Stephanie mumbled in her sleep as Misty shook her.

"Stephanie get up!" Misty yelled in a whisper.

She frowned in annoyance and shook Stephanie rapidly from her slumber. Stephanie cried out but was quickly silenced by Misty as she covered her mouth.

Stephanie mumbled a string of angry words from behind Misty's hand but Misty just said,

"I need to talk to you."

"So you saw it too?" Stephanie said.

"You knew all about this!" Misty said.

"Please Misty let me explain," Stephanie waved her hands, she went inside her backpack and took out the velvet pouch and slipped out the blue stone.

"What are you going to do?" Misty asked.

"If this really works then you have a big part in this…" Stephanie spoke to herself. She looked up at Misty, "Let's see if it's true." She added as she placed the stone in Misty's hands.

"Next time, "The Hoenn Legend" See ya soon!" Stephanie cheered.

_Chapter 4 end_

Oh scary dream O.o

well please review because that always encourages me (of course) to continue writing. :)


	5. The Hoenn Legend

And here's the next chapter, kinda like a double feature since it's been a while.

Enjoy!~

_*"bars" will be separating different scenes._

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and its characters, it all belongs to its respected owners. The only characters I own are Stephanie and others that will appear in the story.

**The Hoenn Legend **

Misty heart was still racing from her terrifying ordeal of a dream. She pushed away the top half of her sleeping bag and crawled to Stephanie. Once she got to her side she sat on her knees and waited a moment.

She was hesitant. But why? This was her best friend, even if what Shitenshi said was true she had to trust her, even if what she was ready to encounter was something unimaginable.

Stephanie moved slightly in her sleep making Misty keep stiff, but her body fell limp again. Misty shook away her sudden shyness and tapped her friend softly.

"Stephanie." She whispered.

However from the soft tap Stephanie did not budge. Misty repeated again as she shook her shoulder again with a little more force.

"Stephanie get up, I need to talk to you." She whispered again.

Again Stephanie didn't move, but in response she muffled out an annoyed moan and turned to her side covering her head with the top of her sleeping bag. She then mumbled something from under the covers that Misty could not hear.

Stephanie was always difficult when it came to getting up at anytime of the day. This brought back memories of when she and Misty use to have plans for early morning but she would still be sound asleep in her bed. And then on top of everything she was not a morning person.

Misty wasn't going to deal with her old habits when she has more important things on her hands.

Well I guess it's time for the old wake up routine, she thought to herself.

Feeling for her shoulders from the top of her sleeping bag, she grabbed her and made sure she had a good grip. Then she started to shake her rapidly!

Stephanie was suddenly up from the shaking as she jumped up crying out, "What!- What!-What!"

But before Stephanie could make any more noise Misty quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Misty sighed as she looked back to see if Ash or Brock woke from the sudden noise, thankfully they were both still sound asleep.

She turned back to Stephanie to see that her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She mumbled something under her hand as Misty motioned her to talk more quietly.

As Misty took her hand away Stephanie yelled in a whisper, "What the heck is it? It's the middle of the night!"

Misty responded the same, "I need to talk to you."

"Now?" Stephanie said rubbing her head.

"Stephanie it's very important, I'm serious." Misty answered strictly.

Stephanie looked at her friend as she heard the sudden change in voice, she was serious. She tossed aside her tiredness and was now alert for anything, more importantly for what Misty wanted to talk about.

The two decided to take a small walk from camp so they can have some more freedom of not speaking in a whisper. They both sat at the foot of the lake as Misty pulled her knees into her chest, she explained everything that happened in her dream. From waking up in the garden, her sudden change in clothing, and what Shitenshi explained to her.

When she got to the part to where the man was about to kill her she started to get upset again, Stephanie brought herself closer to console Misty as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

Once she finished they sat in silence for a moment. Stephanie looked out to the lake as the moon reflected off the water to brighten the area with its pale white light, soft ripples in the water bounced off the lake edge as Stephanie looked back towards Misty.

She finally spoke softly, "Stephanie I don't understand, I've never had a dream like that before, never in my life."

"That is very…strange." Stephanie managed to say. "Can you tell me more about the girl that you meet."

"Shitenshi was a protector of a village and a assistant for the royal family. I mean she was calling me a princess for crying out loud." Misty managed a small chuckle, "It was so weird…but she did protect me like she said she was suppose to."

"If she was able to beat that man the way she did then I think she was a good person." Stephanie smiled softly.

"She was…" Misty's voice faded.

Stephanie sensed that there was something she was not telling her. But in the back of her mind she tried and put the pieces together to see if anything that she encountered in her dream similar to her own, but none of it was. She would often be near the ocean or engulfed in water, but Misty was in a garden and being called a princess? If it was confusing for her she could imagine how it was for Misty.

Then again, Shitenshi did tell her of the sages and their important roles, so maybe it was the same somehow.

"There was something else." Misty said again.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked.

"It was someone, remember when I said that Shitenshi brought me to the front gates and there was a girl there…"

"Yeah." Stephanie said as she nodded her head.

"The girl, she was….you." Misty whispered.

Stephanie was brought back from what Misty just said as her eyes widened in shock. She tried to answer right away but couldn't think of any words.

Was it because she is linked to the legend as well as I am? She thought through her mind.

"Me? How?" Stephanie tried to act oblivious to what she was being told.

Misty frowned, "It was you. Stephanie you're not telling something. Shitenshi also told me with the roles of the sages that she was one of them and that one was with me now, it can't be Ash or Brock so it has to be you!"

Stephanie waved her hands as she tried to calm Misty down, "Ok, ok, I can explain everything."

"Stephanie why didn't you just tell me from the beginning. You knew everything from the moment I started to talk about my dream didn't you?" Misty said with some frustration.

"Well not everything…" Stephanie said as she scratched the back of her head.

"I'm serious! How are you a sage and part of this ancient Hoenn?" Misty stopped herself from raising her voice even more.

"Shh, try to keep it down I think you're getting a bit too loud." Stephanie said as she looked back towards camp.

"I will get even more loud if you don't start to explain things to me." Misty said as crossed her arms.

"Alright, alright." Stephanie agreed quickly.

Stephanie knew Misty would keep her word so of course she had to agree, but how would she start explaining things to her. Even though she did understand the legend a little more then when she first encountered everything, she was still not comfortable with explaining things.

"Explain to me," Misty said again, this time her voice more calm, "I'm getting more and more confused and I don't even have the entire story."

"I will." Stephanie said. "But you have to bear with me because I'm just following what a historian was able to tell me."

"Ok then." Misty answered.

Stephanie took a quick breath as she started, "He explained to me that the time in which this legend took place was centuries ago. Back then Hoenn of course was a completely different world, along with humans and pokemon, some ancient writings even claim that there were people that held mystical powers, to the point that they had pokemon features. Along with that there were also demons that roamed the land that made Hoenn a dangerous place.

"Then one day a evil lord heard of the Hoenn region and wanted to over throw the power of the anarchy and claim the land as his own. As he became more powerful he started to threaten the region sending out his army to destroy and kill anything in its path – and they did.

"However before the evil lord even came into the region, the princess before the one mentioned in the legend, summoned help from the heavens and selected the chosen six that would become the sages. Each possessing the natural power of water, light, fire, earth, darkness, and spirit.

"As the legend goes, once the sages were at full power they brought down the evil lord and helped seal him away with the help of the princess. Once the battle was finished, as a show of gratitude Groudon, Kyogere, and Raquazza - the three pokemon that help create the Hoenn region, and are greatly respected in the legend – appeared and combined their powers into one object named the Pokeforce.

"The Pokeforce is said to be the most powerful spiritual object in the world. It has the combined power of the three legendary pokemon and if a human was to gain even one of the pieces they can become very powerful, however if they were to take hold of all three, they would become unstoppable.

"As far as the legend goes it just finished with the sages defeating the evil lord. However that's when the prophecy comes in, it says that the evil lord will resurface again and try and claim the Pokeforce as his own and the help of the six sages and three others will be needed. The princess will be guided by the six sages as then two will become one. That part I'm not really sure of, but that's what I was able to understand so far."

"Wow, that is complicated." Misty said as she tried to absorb everything that was just said to her.

"Yeah I know." Stephanie chuckled softly, "But if everything is true, I think that's when you and me come in."

"You and me?" Misty questioned.

"I think what you saw was a vision. I've been having weird and complicated dreams just like you had, but mine were of course different. One dream I could be walking on a beach towards a open village, and then the next I can be underwater breathing like its fresh air." Stephanie said.

"Yup that is completely different." Misty giggled softly.

"Tell me about it." Stephanie laughed slightly as well.

There was a small pause as a soft breeze past through the two, Misty looked up to the stars as she started again.

"For some reason, this reminds me of the time during the orange islands."

Stephanie tilted her head, "The orange islands?"

Misty looked at her from the corner of her eye before she faced her again, "Didn't you hear about it? It happened a couple of years ago, the weather everywhere started to change dramatically and pokemon from all around started to gather. It was because of a battle between Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno."

Stephanie nodded her head as she started to remember, "Oh yeah, I remember now, Squirtle and the others were acting very strange to the point it was starting to worry me, I guess it was connected to that."

"I was traveling with Ash and another friend at the time and he was chosen for a ceremony for a festival that happened every few years. Nothing happened in the past years because it was only a traditional festival for the island and such, but it all changed on that day.

"Ash was called the chosen one and he had to collect three spheres from separate islands and bring them back to a shrine. With the help of a pokemon named Lugia he was able to complete it and it brought peace back to the three fighting pokemon." Misty finished.

"That's amazing, I never heard of that before." Stephanie said.

"I think at some point during all of that it kinda brought me and Ash a little closer," Misty fiddled with her hands, "I don't know, but I felt something." She looked towards Stephanie again, "You think I'm crazy don't you."

"Of course," Stephanie joked.

Misty playfully punched her arm as Stephanie leaned her head on her shoulder, she smirked as she poked her arm.

"I knew something was up."

Misty felt her face heat up and closed her eyes to try and control it, "Just don't tell him."

"Don't worry Misty you know your secret is safe with me." Stephanie smiled with a wink.

Misty smiled, the more she talked to Stephanie the more she feels like they never been apart for so long. But as much as Misty tried to think of the happy things, the story of the legend was still going through her mind.

"Steph, do you think….that this legend would come true like the orange islands?" Misty asked hesitantly.

"I have no clue," Stephanie said as she shook her head in defeat. "I told you all I know, but some how I think something is going to happen."

"What makes you say that?" Misty said.

"Just think about it, me and you had strange dreams that are somehow connected to one another. There are seven more people out there just like us, but I have no idea who the they are and I'm not even gonna start looking for them." Stephanie laughed slightly, she then snapped her fingers "That's right, the different tasks, each person - if they are a sage – must complete a certain task to be able to go to ancient Hoenn."

"Shitenshi said that, that's why she was able to be there." Misty said.

"Maybe it's starting – that's it, the legend must be going into effect again." Stephanie said as she sat up straight.

"But it happened so many centuries ago, how can we be in it?" Misty asked.

Stephanie didn't answer right away as she quickly, and quietly, went to her bag and took the small velvet pouch from the front pocket. She jogged softly back to Misty and sat back down next to her, she flipped her hair back as she untied the strings of the small bag.

She allowed the stone of fall into her hand as Misty looked at the stone in amazement.

"That's a beautiful stone." Misty said.

"This was the stone that started everything for me, I tripped over it and it gave me a vision, after I woke up it was near me." Stephanie explained.

The two looked at the stone as Stephanie held it with both hands. Then suddenly the core of the stone started to glow with a blue light. It got brighter as Stephanie held it in her hands.

Misty was taken back of what was happening as she asked, "What's happening?"

"This always happens when I hold it, that's how the historian was able to tell me that I was a part of all of this, it's like the stone knows the part that I have." Stephanie said.

"Unreal." Misty muttered as she looked at the stone again.

When she did Stephanie held out the stone towards her, but Misty pulled back instinctively.

"Hold it in your hands." Stephanie said.

Misty shook her head, "I don't know if I want to."

Misty was skeptical from the beginning and she didn't want anything else happening to her, even if it was just holding something, with her luck maybe something bad would come out from it.

"Don't worry it's not going to do anything to you, I promise, and if it does I wont let it hurt you." Stephanie reassured her.

Misty looked at the stone and then glanced up at Stephanie, she wouldn't let the stone hurt her? For some reason at that moment it reminded her of the dream, but as much as she saw the bad outcome of it, she still wanted to trust her.

Misty then slowly held out her hands and turned her head to the side. Stephanie placed the stone in the middle as the blue light faded once it touched Misty's hand.

The stone was surprisingly cold as Misty turned her head to look down at her hands. The stone sat perfectly in the middle as she cupped it softly, but nothing was happening.

Stephanie ruffled her hair as Misty titled her head; there was still no reaction. This has to work, Stephanie argued through her mind. If she was able to see and encounter everything that she did she has to be a part of it, I can feel it…

Then as if on cue, the core of the stone started to shine faintly. This made the two snap their eyes to the stone as the glow started to intensify. However the glow of the stone was different in color then Stephanie's, once the stone was shining brightly it gave out a dark sapphire hue.

"Stephanie, does this mean anything?" Misty finally spoke, as her eyes were still focused on the stone.

Stephanie kept her eyes on the stone as well but a smile started to grow on her face, she shook her head slightly as she smiled.

"I can't believe it, the old man was right." Stephanie said.

"He was?" Misty said.

Stephanie looked up at Misty as she nodded her head, "He said to keep on my journey and that if the prophecy was true it would lead me to the chosen three." She placed her hand over Misty's, "Misty this mean that you are just as important as I am in this, who knows who you could be in this prophecy, you need to come with me back to ancient Hoenn and help stop this evil lord that may rise again."

Misty couldn't speak she didn't know what to do. She shook her head and took her hand away from Stephanie's grasp. The stone fell on the soft grass as Stephanie could feel that something was wrong with her.

"Misty?" She asked in a worried tone.

Misty shook her head again as she held her arms together, "I can't do this…I'm never the one chosen for anything, Ash is always playing the important role not me!"

Stephanie leaned forwards and placed her hand on Misty's shoulder, "But Misty this can be your chance to make a difference, not everything is going to go to one person, you can do something important for a change, don't you want that?"

Misty sighed as she lowered her head, "But why me?"

"I can't say, it's like me asking why I was suddenly chosen to become this sage. I didn't ask for this Misty and I know you didn't either, I know it scares you and to tell you the truth it scares me too."

Misty looked up at Stephanie, as her face was calm. She realized that Stephanie was in the same position as she was, but it never accorded to her that she would feel scared for any reason. She was always the type of person to put her friends before herself, the same with her emotions. But at that moment she could tell that she was feeling the same as she did, everything that was suddenly happening to her, it was affecting her the exact way.

She had to agree, but something crossed her mind, "What about Ash and Brock? I can't just leave them behind and go with you without explaining things to them."

"True," Stephanie said as she brought her hand to her face. "Maybe we can think of an excuse that is good enough…"

"I want to tell them the truth." Misty said.

This brought Stephanie out from her thought, "Are you sure?"

"Ash and Brock are two really close friends, almost like you and me. So if I'm going to do something and go somewhere I want them to know, because I know they would be worried about me…" Misty explained.

Stephanie smiled softly, "Ok then, it's going to be kinda hard but I think we can manage."

"Thanks Steph." Misty smiled.

As Stephanie picked up the stone an idea suddenly struck her, "Wait a sec, what if we test them too like I did with you." She suggested.

"I don't know…" Misty said hesitantly.

"Let's just try it, it wont hurt them. It's just going to be the same process as you, just to let them hold the stone." Stephanie explained.

Misty gave in. "Alright then."

"Great." Stephanie said as she placed the stone back inside its small pouch. "I think its better off to tell them in the morning, something like this we need them both to be alert."

"Yeah." Misty agreed.

Stephanie got up from the ground and held her hand out to help Misty up. She took her hand and nodded her head to thank her. Stephanie yawned into her hand as she held the pouch in her other.

Misty stopped before they reached closer to camp Stephanie saw this in the corner of her eye and turned back to her friend.

"Stephanie, if this man really comes back and gets his hands on the Pokeforce, is this region going to change?" Misty wondered.

Stephanie thought for a moment but then shook her head in defeat, "I have no idea, but if something does happen in the past it does affect our future…"

"Ok, I was just…" But Misty's voice faded as she began to walk again.

Stephanie wanted to say something to make her feel better, but at the moment she couldn't think of anything. She sighed mentally as she finally reached her sleeping bag.

She plopped herself to the ground making Misty smiled slightly. Stephanie winked as she slipped herself underneath the covers, as she fixed the top she saw Misty rub her neck slightly and then laid down.

Stephanie laid on her back to look up at the sky, inside she was ecstatic that she finally found someone else that was connected to this legend as she was, and even better that she was able to find one so quickly.

But what about the remaining two? For her sake she thought maybe it was best if Ash and Brock were involved as well, it would save her the trip of trying to find two more strangers. It would be like trying to find two needles in a very large haystack.

"Well, I guess we need to find out somehow." She said softly as she turned to her side and continued her much needed rest.

* * *

The bright sun was starting to peek from behind the forest as Pikachu twitched its ears and opened its eyes slowly. It stretched out on all four legs and then shook off its fur as it stood up to see Stephanie over the small campfire.

Pikachu walked up to Stephanie slowly and greeted her. Stephanie looked down to see the small mouse pokemon and smiled.

"Hey there Pikachu, I guess you smelled the food?" She laughed softly.

"Pikachu, pi." It replied.

It was then Ash pushed himself up from his sleeping bag and rub his eyes from his sleep. He looked around him and then towards Stephanie and Pikachu.

"Mornin' Ash." Stephanie said as she waved the spatula that was in her hand.

"Morning Stephanie." He replied as he stretched out his arms. "The food smells great."

"Just so happens I had enough to make my famous cheesy omelet." Stephanie grinned as she checked on eggs that were cooking, "It's almost done."

"Ok." Ash said as he got up from his sleeping bag.

Stephanie saw that the eggs were still cooking and decided to get up and stretch her legs, even from all her time traveling she had some trouble with cooking over a open flame, well the position that she had to be in to cook over it.

She arched her back as she saw Brock was starting to wake up as well, but as she turned to Misty she saw that she was still asleep. Stephanie bent down and to check that everything was still cooking evenly and then tiptoed towards Misty.

She knelled down beside her as she tilted her head, she could tell that Misty was still in her deep sleep. A wide grin appeared on her face as she thought of waking her up just like old times. Then again it would seem like a little bit of revenge, seeing that Misty did it to her during the middle of the night.

Stephanie leaned in closer to Misty's face and poked her softly.

"Hey…" She said as she waited a moment and poked her again. "Hey…" She repeated as she tried to contain her sudden urge of laughing.

Misty scrunched her eyebrows and moved her head in annoyance, but she still kept her eyes closed. Stephanie continued to poke her as Misty was finally starting to wake up.

"What?" Misty mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head.

"C'mon, wake up." Stephanie whispered as she continued to poke her.

"Steph stop poking me!" Misty grumbled from under the covers.

"No." Stephanie answered as she poked her more, "You're pokeable." It was then she poked Misty in a spot that made her jump suddenly.

Stephanie laughed, "I still know where your ticklish spot is." She said through her laugh.

Misty threw the cover from over her and started to push Stephanie's hands away.

"Stop it!" Misty yelled out, she then stopped as she sniffed the air, "What's burning?"

Stephanie froze and turned her head quickly back towards the fire, "Oh crap the breakfast!" She said as she stumbled to get up from the ground towards the now burning food.

Misty shook her head, "She seriously hasn't changed."

* * *

After the four got ready for the new day they all sat around to eat breakfast. Stephanie tried to play off that didn't mind eating burned food, so she decided to take. It wasn't all that bad - even though she was making faces as she ate it.

Ash and Brock laughed it off as Stephanie scratched the back of her head. Misty smiled as well but as much as she wanted to enjoy it the only thing that was on her mind was the conversation that she was Stephanie had.

She tried to play it off for the time being, she knew that her sudden change in her mood would spark off questions from Ash and Brock.

It was not long until the four were finished with their meal. Stephanie volunteered to gather and clean the plates as the others started to pack their bags and clean up the area.

Misty had just finished packing her bag again when she saw Stephanie handing over the now clean plates. Stephanie smiled as she then looked over to Misty, she nodded her head softly almost like telling her silently that it was ok to talk.

She had to get it over with. She walked up to Ash and Brock and just started to speak.

"Ash, Brock, I need to tell you something." She started.

"Yeah Misty?" Ash said.

She didn't say right away after that as she thought of a way to start the conversation. She shook her sudden shyness and looked at the two again.

"There's somewhere I need to go with Stephanie." Misty said.

"Really?" Brock said.

"But it's hard to explain…" She mumbled as she thought of something else, she could tell that she as being fidgety with her words and it was probably making Ash and Brock wonder. So she thought of another excuse.

"I'm going to go with Stephanie on another journey…" Misty finally said.

Brock nodded his head as he took in what she said, however Ash looked at her questioned.

"So fast? I mean I thought you were gonna stay with us." Ash said.

When Misty heard Ash's reply it suddenly hit her, he wanted her to stay with him. I'm such an idiot! She screamed in her mind. She held her head as she mentally punished herself. Stephanie knew she was in a tough situation and took over.

"I think I can try and clear this up a bit." Stephanie said as she waved in.

Misty looked at Stephanie from the corner of her eye as she shrugged her shoulders in defeat. It was better for Stephanie to tell them from the start.

"Let's see how I can put this," Stephanie said as she held her face in thought, "Let's say there was a story about something that happened here in this region and there were certain people that had to come and join in helping."

"Like a movie?" Was Ash's only answer.

Stephanie laughed slightly, "Well you can see like that," She sat down on the log behind her and crossed her arms. "I think you guys wanna get comfortable for this one…"

* * *

**Next time on Saving Hoenn: Legend of the Pokeforce**

"Wow, that was…interesting." Ash said.

"Told ya it was a lot." Stephanie smiled slightly.

"So what do we have to do now Stephanie?" Misty asked.

"The historian said that we have to head north to a temple, and this stone is suppose to show the way." Stephanie said.

Suddenly the stone started to shake violently and shine brightly, Stephanie held on to the stone with both hands and tried to stop it from moving, but as she did a light surrounded her and started to lift her up in the air!

"What's going on!" Stephanie yelled.

Misty grabbed on to Stephanie's waist and held on as Ash and Brock took on her legs.

"We'll get you down Stephanie!" Misty said as she pulled.

But the force was too massive as Stephanie was lifted higher and suddenly pulled into the direction of the forest.

"Don't let this thing take me!" Stephanie cried out.

"Next time, "Traveling to Another era." See ya soon...hopefully." Stephanie said.

_Chapter 5 end _

well that was another long one, hopefully it wasn't too confusing for some, but either way it would be more understanding as the story progresses.

So until then, please Review :)


	6. Traveling to a New Era

Sorry for the long wait, but here's the continuation of Saving Hoenn, a semi long chapter filled with many things...

Enjoy!~

_*"bars" will be separating different scenes._

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and its characters, it all belongs to its respected owners. The only characters I own are Stephanie and others that will appear in the story.

**Traveling to a New Era**

Stephanie knew this was something difficult to describe, so she started off by explaining the entire legend that the historian had told her. After putting it into some sense she followed by telling her recent visions and dreams that she was having.

Ash and Brock didn't take their eyes off her as she animatedly explained her scenarios. It was after she was finished that she nudged her head to Misty and started off about her recent dream.

Misty was hesitant at first seeing how she was still getting use to being dragged into such a story. But then she described her vivid dream like she told Stephanie last night, as she went into detail Stephanie took out her stone in her backpack and held it in her hand before revealing it.

Misty was towards the end of her story as Ash and Brock gazed at her with shock as she explained the man that was trying to ultimately kill her. She sighed as she finished the story as Stephanie placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her yet again.

"Well what do you think? Enough of a story for you?" Stephanie said with a slight smile.

Ash leaned back on his arms and scratched his head as Brock answered, "Well that's something that can't be made up that's for sure."

"Trust me, I have a imagination but I still can't produce nothing like that." Stephanie joked.

"So if the two of you were chosen for this, then that means you have to go and help right?" Ash said.

Stephanie nodded her head, "Yeah that's right, but there is something I want to try with the both of you. Remember what I said when I saw you three, that feeling that was pulling me towards you. I think it was telling me that Misty was involved in this, but maybe you two can be involved as well."

Ash tilted his head, "I don't know about that."

"That's true, I mean for all I know I didn't have no dreams like the two of you had in the past few days." Brock added.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, "I know, but it doesn't hurt to try, besides maybe you do have a part but don't know it yet. I just got here and Misty had that dream, maybe it triggered her visions and not yours."

"How did you come up with that?" Misty asked.

"I just figured it out now." Stephanie concluded with a smile.

Misty rolled her eyes as Stephanie took the blue stone out from its pouch and held it in her hand. The stone started to shine once again demonstrating what she told the two just moments ago. She past the stone to Misty as she held it as well, the dark sapphire blue appeared again making Ash and Brock come in closer to get a better look.

"So this stone really tells the truth behind participating in the legend?" Brock asked.

"From what the historian told me and from what I experienced it sure does, I don't think it would lie, for some reason I feel that." Stephanie said as she gazed down at the stone.

She took it from Misty's hand and held it out in front of her, "So who's going first?"

Ash and Brock looked at each other tentative of what to do, but Ash shook away his fear and held out his hands. Stephanie smiled as she assured him,

"Nothing bad is going to happen, I told this to Misty last night."

Ash nodded his head as she placed the stone in the palms of his hands. He cupped the stone and kept it out in front of his body, he looked to see if anything had changed as everyone leaned over as well.

A couple of tense seconds pasted but nothing happened. Stephanie sighed in defeat and was about to take the stone from his hands until a spark of green suddenly appeared. Stephanie jumped up as Ash, Misty and Brock just gazed at the stone in shock.

The emerald green inside the stone started to grow more and more intense until it was beaming with color as if Stephanie or Misty were holding it.

"No way! Ash you're part of it too!" Stephanie said as she held her head.

"But how, I'm still confused about it." Ash was only able to say, as he was more concentrated on the stone.

Stephanie was ecstatic that she found two or the three people that the historian said that she needed to find – but there's still Brock maybe…

Stephanie was already convinced that Ash was part of this mysterious legend and took the stone from him, the emerald green light disappeared as she held it out towards Brock.

"C'mon, your turn." Stephanie said as she held out the stone.

Brock didn't waste time as he held out his hands. Stephanie placed the stone down once again and waited. She crouched down to be at level with the stone in his hands as Ash and Misty looked over as well.

Again the stone didn't react right away. Stephanie tried something as she noticed a pattern with Ash and Misty. She simply reached out and hovered her hand over the stone to make it seem as she was going to touch it, until it sparked again. This time the stone color turned a dark crimson red.

Stephanie took back her hand and jumped up once again as the stone shined brightly.

"I can't believe this!" Stephanie said, "I find you three in only fours days of looking. This is unbelievable!"

"So this means that all of us are involved?" Brock asked.

Stephanie passed her hand through her bangs, "It sure does. Wow I never would have thought."

"But since we held the stone does this mean would see something now?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure on how fast you'll start seeing visions, but one thing is for sure, the four of us are in this together." Stephanie said.

"So what do we do? We're chosen but isn't there a place that we can go and find more answers?" Misty asked.

"Technically there isn't, the only thing close to it is the historian that I talked to – wait a sec!" She snapped her fingers. "That's it, what he told me, once I find the three chosen ones we have to visit the temple that lies north."

"But that can be anywhere Stephanie, why would he just say it like that." Misty asked as she crossed her arms.

"Because there was no way of him telling me," She held up the stone, "This is going to be our guide."

"It's a navigator too?" Misty asked blankly.

"Don't underestimate it!" Stephanie said defensively.

"Either way we have to try and start somewhere." Brock said.

Ash got up as Pikachu jumped on to his shoulder, "Well let's get going now, we don't have nothing to lose."

"I like your attitude Ash." Stephanie said with a smile, as she playfully slapped him on his back.

Ash mouthed the word "ouch" as she started to gather her things. Misty giggled to herself seeing Ash trying to rub his back from the sudden pain, but she knew that Stephanie didn't know her own strength sometimes.

After a couple of minutes of getting their belongings together, Stephanie wrapped her arm around Misty's shoulder and pointed towards the mountains.

"Now let's head north!" Stephanie said with much enthusiasm.

However Brock corrected, "North is this way." He said pointing in the complete opposite direction.

Stephanie blinked and then turned herself "north" while still holding on to Misty.

"Now let's head north!" She repeated.

* * *

The old historian pushed open the doors of the museum as the morning sun began to rise from behind the forest trees. Closing the large door behind him he leaned on his cane as he watched the town people start their morning chores.

He then pulled out a small leather book from his pocket and began to scan its faded and weathered pages. It was then he came across a piece that had a round symbol that appeared to resemble a summoning circle. In its center were three spheres, as sharp shapes bound together the individual circles that surrounded the border. Written below in a small hand script was a chant.

The historian read the first part softly to himself, "From the mystical powers deep within, I summon the great guardians. To help seal away the evil that threatens this here region…"

His train of thought was interrupted when a young girl skipped along and saw him. She stopped and looked up towards the old man in thought.

"Good morning professor." She smiled.

"Good morning." He answered nodding his head softly.

The girl's gaze went straight to the book as she pointed out innocently.

"What's that?" She asked.

"This?" He said holding up the book, "Well it's a very important piece of history my dear, a book that was written by an important person, back when this region was very different compared to where we live today."

"Really?" She tiptoed and managed to see the symbol drawn on the page, "And what does that mean?"

"That is a symbol a princess used centuries ago to help seal a evil man that threatened to hurt the region." He explained. "It goes along with the story of the Pokeforce."

The girl clapped her hands together with joy, "Oh I love that story!"

"I'm glad you like it." He said as he closed the book with his free hand.

"It's so great how the princess and her friends came together and beat that bad man." The girl continued but she stopped and brought her small hand to her face, "Do you think that can happen again professor?"

He looked down at the girl for a brief moment as he shook his head softly, "No, I don't believe it could. Remember it's just a old legend that has been past down for many generations."

"Oh." The girl said with some disappointment, she looked back and saw a woman waving towards her. "I have to go now, bye-bye!" She chirped and ran off.

He waved her off and then held his cane with both hands. He sighed softly as he thought over from what the young girl had said, surprisingly enough the legend was going to repeat itself once again, but it still worried him. It had been four days since he met that girl with the blue stone and it had been almost a year since he had spoken about the Pokeforce legend. From his understanding such a legend wasn't acknowledged through out the Hoenn region. So it indeed surprised him when a girl suddenly came questioning about it.

It made his mind wonder if such a legend can repeat itself in the present, but then again he himself said that it was impossible, and that if the legend was going to come together again that it would take place in the time of origin – centuries ago in ancient Hoenn.

He could only rest his faith on the mysterious girl, and hope that the pieces of the complicated puzzle would come together and help the region once again.

"Please do your best great guardian…" He whispered softly.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as the group kept walking on their way towards the unknown. Stephanie lead the group as she stood content on where she was going, she held the stone in her hand as the sun bounced off the edges making it shine brightly.

It was then a fork in the road stopped them. Stephanie looked to the left and right and then turned around to the three.

"Now what?" Ash asked.

Stephanie scratched her head, "Well...um."

But before Stephanie could continue Misty jumped in, "Stephanie didn't you say that the stone was our guide?"

Stephanie snapped her head up, "That's right!" She stood straight up and held the stone out in from of her, "Now, show us the way!" She said addressing the stone.

Stephanie stood holding her hands out as the three looked at her blankly, Stephanie moved her arms up and down but nothing happened. She did it again with more force as an annoyed look appeared on her face.

She gripped the stone as she yelled, "Why aren't you working!"

Misty shook her head, "Steph, yelling at it isn't gonna do anything."

Stephanie frowned as she crossed her arms, "It's frustrating me…"

"Maybe we have to find another way of getting to that place." Ash said.

Stephanie mumbled angrily as the light from the stone started to appear it softly. She unfolded her arms and held the stone with her right hand. It shined brightly with the intense blue as Stephanie seen many times before, but suddenly a sharp beam shot out from the tip pointing straight ahead.

Stephanie didn't say anything as she moved the stone from left to right to see the beam try and track their path. Once it did the beam stood locked in place and pointed to the path to the left of the group.

"I think it heard you." Ash said.

Stephanie laughed slightly as she fixed her bag on her shoulder, "Well let's get going, I think it's finally cooperating with us."

Taking the new path directed by the stone they were lead to another mountain range forest. The group didn't realize how much they walked until Misty looked up to the sky to see the pastels of the sunset become into view.

"Steph, do you think we're gonna find this place before night fall?" She asked.

Stephanie turned her head back, "If anything I guess we'll have to camp, the light is still shining so I guess it means that we still have a lot to go."

"Plus who knows how far this place is." Brock added.

"Don't worry about it too much, I'm sure it's closer than we think." Stephanie smiled.

However as they were about to pick up their pace again, the light started to fade along with the beam that guided them. Stephanie stopped in her tracks as she shook her head while looking at the stone, by the time Ash, Misty, and Brock gathered the beam completely disappeared.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

Stephanie shook her head, "I-I don't know, it just stopped, why would it just stop?" She asked in a panic.

"Stephanie calm down, I'm sure it means something." Brock answered.

"But it shining like that for almost the entire day and now it decides that it doesn't wanna work anymore!" Stephanie said.

As Stephanie was going to continue the stone shook slightly making her turn her head sharply. Her reaction caused everyone else to do the same as she lifted her hand up to looked at the stone. It shook once again as she held the stone slightly away from her.

"I'm not the only one seeing this right?" Stephanie said.

The three friends shook their head as they continued to watch. Then without warning the stone pulled Stephanie to the left making her loose some balance. Stephanie pulled back but the stone was too strong.

She held it with two hands as it continued to pull her towards the direction of the forest.  
"This thing is really pulling me hard!"

"What do we do?" Misty worried.

Stephanie tried to dig her heels into the ground to try and prevent her from moving anymore, but it was useless, the stone was pulling with such force that it was starting to scare her.

"Let's help her." Ash said as he grabbed on to the stone and started to pull.

Misty and Brock grabbed on to the stone as much as they could and pulled as well. The stone responded by shaking again, this time more violently than before. The light that spewed out from the stone now was a mix of blue, red, and green. The shakes became harder and harder to control as the four did their best to keep holding on.

With the stone now shaking increasing the pulling began to intensify as well. They were pulled to the rocky edge of the path as Stephanie tried to plant herself on a small boulder for support.

It was then the stone sparked making Ash, Misty and Brock let go of the stone, as it sent a shock through their hands making them release in slight pain. Once the three let go the stones glow grew until it was shining like the sun. They all looked away from the bright light as Stephanie shut her eyes tightly.

Stephanie wanted to just let the stone go, but in the back of her mind it was saying not too. As she had her eyes closed she suddenly felt her feet lift off the ground, the light that came shining out dimmed slightly enough for her eyes to bear. She then saw that she was being lifted up into the air. She instinctively held the stone closer to her body as she stared to kick her legs.

"No! Not good! Not good at all!" She started to scream.

Ash, Misty and Brock opened their eyes to see Stephanie floating in the air. They all rushed to her and held her by the ankles.

"Don't worry we'll get you down!" Brock said.

Pikachu jumped down from Ash and looked up worried with the situation that was happening, it wanted to help but it couldn't. The three pulled down again as Misty was now holding on her to waist as the guys kept on pulling on her legs.

The stone released a shock way pushing Ash, Misty, and Brock away as Stephanie was suddenly pulled towards the deep forest.

"Don't let this thing take me!" She cried out.

"Stephanie!" Misty yelled as she watched her friend fly through the trees and out of view.

* * *

Stephanie flew through the trees as she started to pick up speed. As much as she wanted to open her eyes to see where she was being lead to, she didn't want to get hurt with the tree branches that were hitting her body. All she could do was hold the stone close to her chest and tuck her head in as she flew through the forest.

Her eyes tightened as the braches started to cut through her jacket, one managed to rip through her hair band sending her long locks flying behind her. She felt tears form in the corner of her eyes but they were quickly erased by the wind.

Then to her relief she broke out from the trees. She opened her eyes slightly to see a hidden meadow in the middle of the forest; the sound of a steady waterfall was in the background as many flowers decorated the surrounding trees. But before she could turn her head she was forcefully dropped into a lake.

Stephanie shot open her eyes as she saw the surface of the water become farther and farther away. However, before her body could react to the situation, everything became black.

* * *

Misty lead the way as Ash and Brock followed quickly behind. They ran as fast as they could following the trail in which Stephanie was dragged through. Lucky for them it was easy to follow, as they could see some broken branches and fresh fallen leaves guiding the way.

Don't worry Stephanie we're coming, Misty thought constantly through her mind.

As they ran through the thick forest, they jumped over large roots and over thick bushes, it started to become more and more difficult as the greenery started to become more dense and harder to walk through. But Misty wasn't going to let it stop her, the adrenaline running through her body was making her pick up speed rather than slow down. She was too considered about her best friend to have something block her way.

Suddenly a splash was heard in the distance, the three friends looked at one another as they hurried to where the noise came from. As they pushed their way through the rushing sound of a waterfall was suddenly heard as a thick wall of leaves and vines blocked the way.

Misty tried to pull on the vines and leaves to make a path, but it was just too thick. Ash came from behind and started to help her try and make a path. He pushed and pulled his way through the vines, so much that he finally fell to the other side.

Pikachu jump through the newly made path and stood by Ash as he rubbed his head, Misty and Brock jumped through as well as Brock helped Ash up from the ground.

Misty made sure Ash was ok and then turned to see her surroundings. It was a breathtaking hidden meadow.

Thick trees and vines that secluded the area from the rest of the forest covered the entire perimeter of the meadow. Exotic flowers decorated the bases of the trees as thick grass evenly covered the area as well. A medium sized waterfall fell into a lake that was lined with large flat stones along the water edge, as the trees shaded the area enough for the sun to peek through softly, creating a mystical glow.

Misty looked around as she paced herself, the soft grass felt as if she was walking on clouds.

"This place, its almost…magical." Misty whispered.

Pikachu jumped on to its trainers shoulder and gazed around as well. Ash and Brock stood behind Misty as they slowly walked towards the waterfall.

"This place is amazing, it's like it hasn't been encountered in years." Brock said.

"If it ever had been encountered at all, I don't even see any pokemon in here." Misty concluded.

"That's weird, is it that secret that pokemon don't even know about this place." Ash added.

Misty made her way to the edge of the flat rocks that were at the waters edge and looked up at the wide waterfall. The water was crystal clear as the lake below shined turquoise blue, she looked over the edge to see the middle of the lake a much dark shade of blue, indicating that it was very deep.

"I don't like this guys," Misty said as she held her arms together, "Even though its small the water looks very deep, do you think that thing dragged Stephanie down there?"

Ash and Brock looked at the water as well as waters mist hit them softly.

"Now why would it do that?" Brock wondered.

* * *

Bubbles rose up from around her as Stephanie continued to have her eyes closed; the water became cooler from the depth as her body continued to sink to the lakes bottom.

There was complete silence.

But then there was the sound of a flute, it's soft and melodic tune made Stephanie open her eyes slowly. Her body was calm as looked up to see the surface still far in the distance, more bubbles rose from around her as the flute continued to play.

She closed her eyes briefly as she thought, I know this place…

The sound of crashing waves faded in addition with the flutes tune,

_It's like my dreams… _

A drop of blue light fell from the surface and towards her body, Stephanie didn't move as it simply dissolved into her body. She closed her eyes as she felt her back touch the lake bottom.

_The flute, the waves…_

Through her mind shot an image of a white sand beach filled with people wearing blue outfits accompanied by water pokemon.

_The domain…_

She opened her eyes slowly again as she watched the ripples of the waterfall on the surface. As her body continued to relax she suddenly saw three shadow figures lean in from the side to look down into the lake.

At first she didn't realize that it was Misty and her friends that were desperately looking for her, as her mind was still in its small trance. It was then a yellow light started to cover the water surface, Stephanie narrow her eyes slightly in confusion as the yellow light strengthen.

What's that light? She wondered.

Before the light could increase any further, it was sucked into the waterfall and completely disappeared.

That light had to symbolize something, as Stephanie laid on the lake floor her body tensed as she came into realization.

I found it! She screamed in her mind.

* * *

Misty called out Stephanie's name as the three continued to look in the area. It was then Misty sat on the rock edge and held her head trying to calm herself down; she was becoming more and more worried about not finding her friend.

Suddenly without warning, a large splash came from behind her making Misty jump up from her seat. She looked back towards the water to see Stephanie coughing for air.

"Stephanie!" Misty cried out.

She whipped her face with her hand as she made her way towards the waters edge. Misty helped her out from the water as Stephanie panted softly. She held on to Misty as for support as she continued to breath.

Ash and Brock rushed over as Stephanie sat down still taking in air.

"There you are, we were worried about you." Brock said.

Stephanie sat back as she took off her ripped, and now soaked, jacket. "Sorry about that, I was worried too you know," She nudged her head towards the water, "That lake is deeper than you think."

The group laughed slightly as Misty now breathed a sense of relief knowing that Stephanie was ok. But it was still confusing that the stone would actually drag her down into the lake.

"So what happened? Did the stone really drag you into the lake?" Ash asked.

Stephanie ringed out her long hair to try and take out as much water as she could to make the dripping stop. She tossed hair back as she answered,

"Yeah it did. Well it's kinda weird, cause when I was dragged into the lake I suddenly blacked out. What woke me up was the sound of a flute and waves, it was like I was living the dreams that I've been having."

"But you were in the water for a long time, maybe over fifteen minutes. By the time we heard the splash and we started looking for you…" Misty's voice faded.

"I don't know, something was with me that allowed me to stay under for so long." Stephanie said.

There was a small _plop_ from behind, as everyone turned towards the water again to see the stone hovering just inches from the surface.

"What's happening now?" Ash asked.

"The temple is here." Stephanie stated.

Stephanie got up from the rocks and looked directly at the falling water, "The temple is behind that waterfall."

The stone moved up slowly as a rock broke the surface of the water directly in the middle of the lake, the stone floated towards the large rock as it fell into a small indent that matched the stone perfectly in shape and size. The stone started to glow again but it created a ripple effect making the entire rock glow as well.

Everyone watched in awe as the stone became brighter until a beam shot out from the rocks tip. The beam started on the water surface and gradually made its way up the waterfall splitting the waters flow. Once the beam reached towards the top of the waterfall it faded away softly leaving the water flowing in two individual streams in the form of a smooth triangle.

Once the mist of the water faded the old ruin came into view. Only part of the ruin could be seen as it blended into the side of the mountain. It was covered in large and small cracks indicating its old age, and ancient markings lined the moldings that ran horizontal across temple wall.

Stephanie took a small step forward but was suddenly hit with another beam of light, she automatically grabbed on to Misty holding her close as she let out a cry.

"No, I don't wanna fly again!" She cried out.

However the beam disappeared as quickly as it came. Stephanie closed her eyes as her body tensed up waiting for something to happen, but nothing came.

"Am I still on the ground?" Stephanie asked as she kept her eyes closed.

"Yes," Misty managed to say through Stephanie's vice grip, "Can I breath now?"

Stephanie opened her eyes and laughed slightly as she released her friend. Misty took a deep breath as she looked towards the water again, but as she did a light caught her eye. She looked down at Stephanie's hand to see it starting to glow blue.

Stephanie followed Misty's gaze down to her hand and saw a small round symbol on her hand shining blue, as she continue to stare Stephanie didn't realize that her eyes started to become blue as well as she walked towards the waters edge. Before her foot touched the water Misty reached out and held Stephanie's hand.

"Steph are you ok?" Misty asked.

Stephanie blinked her eyes and shook her head. She looked down and stepped away from the water slowly

"That was weird…" Stephanie whispered softly.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

Stephanie tilted her head to the side as she ignored the stares from the three. She walked to the waters edge and gazed down, the water was calmer since the waterfall was split into less building currents.

Without hesitation she placed one foot onto the waters surface, she waited a moment and brought her other foot so that she was standing on the water. Ash, Misty, and Brock didn't know how to react as they watched in amazement.

Stephanie took a quick breath and started to walk towards the rock in the center of the lake, she didn't know how this was even physic5ally possible, but she continued to walk as she was being guided by a pulling sensation in her chest.

With each step a blue ripple followed, Stephanie smiled to herself softly as she kept her hands out slightly for balance. It was a feeling that was indescribable.

Once Stephanie reached the stone she squatted down on her knees as she rested her chin on her hand.

"What am I suppose to do now?" She wondered.

Suddenly her hand fell from under her and was placed on the rock like a magnet reacting to metal. Stephanie didn't know what to do as her hand was suddenly stuck onto the rock, she used her free hand and wrapped it around her wrist, but as she was able to pull back she looked at the temple to see that the center of the ruin started to open.

The ground began to shake as everyone stood their ground, Pikachu jumped on to Ash's shoulder as the shaking continued, everyone watched the temple as they saw part of the wall fall into the ground.

"It's opening…" Stephanie said.

Once the shaking stopped and the debris cleared, a large archway was revealed. Surrounding the entire opening was something that no one expected; it was a mirror. However the mirror did not reflect the surrounding area, it was empty, and it shined softly with a white light.

Stephanie stood up and turned quickly, "The portal has been opened!"

"That's a portal?" Ash said.

Stephanie made her way quickly to the group leaving blue streaks fading in the water. She jumped onto the grass and looked back towards the imageless mirror.

"Are you sure that's going to bring us back, what if something happens to us?" Misty asked.

"It has to be it, everything was connected to it, the stone and that rock, the historian even said that there was a temple but who knows if he even knew where it was. Either way I know that this is it, my gut feeling is telling me that it is…" Stephanie said as her voice trailed off.

"So far your gut feeling has put us through an adventure in itself." Misty said as she crossed her arms.

Stephanie smiled, "I thought you liked a sense of adventure."

Misty smiled slightly as Stephanie nudged her playfully; she walked along side of the rocks and made her way to entrance of the portal. She looked around the edges as it continued to glow in a white light.

Then as Stephanie stepped in front her image started to appear in the portal. She backed away slowly as she saw her reflection, it was like looking in a regular mirror, however a light blue smoke rose from her body. She looked down to see if anything was on her but it only appeared in the reflection.

Stephanie waved for the group to come as she looked back into the mirror. The three friends gathered around as they stood in front of the portal as well. Once they did, they too had a smoke rise from their bodies. Sapphire blue rose from Misty, emerald green for Ash, and ruby red for Brock.

"It like it knows where we belong." Stephanie said with a smile.

Ash waved his hand as the emerald smoke followed, "This is so cool."

Stephanie walked up to the portal and placed her hand on the surface, she glided her hand on the surface, as she wondered why her hand didn't go through. She placed her hand directly in front of her as she used more force to push her hand. As she did her hand broke the surface the mirror started to crack like thin ice just around the area of penetration.

Once her hand was completely through she felt around, but there was nothing, just cold air.

"It's cold," She said as she brought out her hand again, as she did the portal was back to normal. "I didn't feel anything though, it's almost like a empty feeling."

Ash clutched his hands together, "Well what are we waiting for, let's go and see what happens."

Stephanie smiled, as she was about to say something but Misty stepped in front of her, her head was down slightly as she walked closer to the portal.

"I want to go first." She said.

"You sure about that Misty?" Brock asked.

Misty just answered with a nod of her head, Stephanie placed her hand on her shoulder as she said softly.

"Don't worry, I promise that we will see each other on the other side." Stephanie assured her.

Misty looked directly into Stephanie's eyes and knew that she was right, she had to trust in her more than ever, and even if it did scare her she wanted to concur her fear. If she were really needed, she would do anything in her power to make a difference.

Misty placed her hand in front of her and pushed slightly allowing her hand to slowly go in, she walked into the portal as she closed her eyes. The ice like reaction surrounded Misty's body as she made her way through, then she was gone.

Stephanie touched the portal again as she felt some nervousness but turned towards Ash and Brock.

"Alright, who's next?" She asked.

Ash jumped up and stood in front of the portal. Pikachu was still on his shoulder as he nodded his head.

"Let's do this." He said confidently.

He placed both his hands on the portal and walked into it as well, the portal cracked around Ash's body until he fully entered. Brock stood quickly behind once Ash disappeared. He repeated what he saw and walked into the portal with ease.

Stephanie walked up so that she was standing directly center of the mirror. She placed her fingers on the surface as she glided her hand down softly. A soft breeze blew her long hair to the side as she looked behind her. The beautiful scenery that was hidden from the outside world, was the last thing she was going to see.

What awaited her on the other side of the mysterious portal was flowing through her mind, as she faced the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Please…let this work." She whispered.

She closed her eyes as her hand gently pushed its way through guiding the rest of her body, with two more final steps, she disappeared into the unknown.

* * *

The historian walked through the large hallway that was guided visitors though the first part of the museum. As he arranged some artifacts he saw his Xatu standing in front of the large doorway.

As he fixed an old clay vase he turned his head towards Xatu.

"Is there something the matter?" He asked.

Xatu didn't respond as it gazed into the back of the door. He arched an eyebrow and made his way to his trusted pokemon, it normally didn't act like this.

He opened the door as Xatu made its way outside, once he stepped off the last of the steps, it started to flap its wings in different directions as if it was symbolizing something was happening. Once the historian saw this is eye's widen in shock.

"It can't be…" He said softly.

Xatu continued to flap its wings as he looked out passed the town. Xatu was a pokemon that could see in the past, present, and future, so this sudden behavior could only mean one thing.

Xatu stopped flapping its wings and lowered its head as the historian whispered,

"And so the legend begins…again."

* * *

_Next time on Saving Hoenn (Legend of the Pokeforce)_

Stephanie fell from the darkness around her as she opened her eyes to see nothing in her view, other than a dim light that surrounded her body. She turned her head to see Ash, Misty, and Brock falling the same, as she was about to speak her body began to float as it brought her to her feet.

She was placed down gently on the ground as she looked back to see the other three, but they disappeared.

There was a flash of bright light as she covered her eyes with one arm, once the light dimmed it revealed that she was standing on a enormous stain glass picture, it was of a woman standing gracefully with her arms crossed gently in front of her chest as if she was hugging something dear. Her long brown hair flowed behind her as blue waves decorated the background.

Little did Stephanie know that Ash, Misty and Brock were experiencing the same thing.

However, for Ash it displayed a Raquazza coiled up in a attack position as a green sphere laid in its center.

Misty was shown a Kyogere jumping out from the ocean as a blue sphere hovered above its body.

And for Brock it presented a Groudon standing strong as a volcano erupted in the background, also hanging nears its large claws was a red sphere that shined differently to the other reds in the glass.

"Next time, "Arriving in Ancient Hoenn", now things are finally going to started. " Stephanie said.

Chapter 6 END! So now that they "traveled' back to ancient Hoenn, things are going to start getting very interesting, and the story will really start to develop. Things might seem a bit confusing, but it is intentional since it will be explained better in future chapters. So please tell me what you think, and remember reviews makes any author super happy!


End file.
